The Darcy Lewis Story
by daxcat79
Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.
1. Chapter 1

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: I blame this story entirely on my internet wife "sunny_serenity" who actually inspired me with this story while answering a meme. So Sunny, I guess this one's all for you! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part One "Prelude"**

_I was born in New Mexico on a Monday. How lame is that? The worst day of the week! Garfield the cat probably hates me by association. I was abandoned about five seconds later by my mother. She was just barely eighteen and I was the accident that almost ruined her life, but no worries, I'm not one to hold a grudge. I was adopted by this super awesome suburban family who couldn't have kids of their own. They'd come with the plan to adopt a little boy and fell in love with me instead. My father's name is Jonathan Lewis and my mother's name is Helen. They were the best parents I could ever have asked for, so maybe I owe my birth mom a 'thank you' for giving me up. It all started out so normal, so it was pretty crazy when one day I found myself in the middle of freakin' nowhere with Jane Foster who I was assisting for a couple college credits. I tasered Thor, the god of thunder, and almost died because Thor's brother has major issues, like seriously… somebody get that man a therapist quick! I got hired for a job along with Jane working for S.H.I.E.L.D. because of what I'd seen. It wasn't my dream job, but if I was ever going to be the first woman president I figured it was a step in the right direction… maybe? So there I was, a girl from suburbia living in Manhattan, New York with these amazing people and who was I? Just a simple girl born on a Monday? I had no idea… but my story was just beginning. This story started on a Monday too… the day I got the call that my mother had died. As you can imagine, I'm really not a fan of Mondays anymore._

"Lady Darcy… I came to express my deepest sorrow for the passing of your mother." The big lug was the only one who'd come to see me when my dad called. I'd spent most of the day on my couch trying to wrap my head around it. One minute she was calling me complaining about burned turkeys and how I didn't call often enough and then just like that… she was gone. Dad said it was a massive stroke. They'd never even seen it coming. I didn't speak when Thor moved to sit beside me. Jane was keeping busy heating up some dinner she'd brought me and trying desperately to be helpful.

I didn't cry. It hadn't really hit me yet. Instead I let my head fall to Thor's shoulder and closed my eyes as my temple pressed into the metal armor he wore. Somehow it made me feel better, and Thor was more than willing to let me borrow his shoulder for an hour or two. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until Thor shook me gently and I could smell a pleasant mix of Pine Sol and bleach in the air. Jane Foster had spent three hours cleaning my apartment and getting out my bags for my flight back to New Mexico. I don't know why, but that's when I decided to break down and cry. I never realized they cared so much.

* * *

"Jeez," I couldn't stop coughing as I choked on all the dust that had collected over the years. "I feel like I should be wearing a mask right now!"

My father could only smile, handing me a dust rag, before he finished pulling down more boxes of my old stuff. I'd been home for over a month now, but it was getting to be time for me to return to New York and my work. I'd offered to take a few things with me and help my Dad clean out the basement of my junk. We'd gone through boxes for most of the day. After thoroughly cleaning off the box I was holding I set it down and took a look inside. I smiled at my mother's scribble on the top 'Darcy Lewis Baby Years'. Dad and I were the only ones who could ever read her chicken scratch!

"I can't believe mom saved all this stuff."

"Are you kidding me? Our only baby girl… hell, I'm surprised your mother didn't keep your damn baby teeth," muttered dad, and I had to laugh. I could only image that conversation. _'Dammit Helen, we are not keeping old teeth in this house!'_ Then her mom would huff and walk away, probably refusing to talk to him for at least a week. She'd always had a quick temper, and mules probably envied the stubbornness Helen Lewis possessed!

The box mostly contained pictures of me and baby clothes. I found an old doll I remember sleeping with at night, and when I held it close somehow it felt like traveling back in time when life was carefree. I remembered I'd named her Annie after the movie because she was an orphan too once, adopted just like me. Tons more pictures, but one stood out over the rest… a young blonde with giant boobs and full lips. "Who's this?" I asked, cause I'd never seen the picture before.

My dad paused for a moment, staring at the photo with this weird look in his eye. It was the same look he gave me the night he told me Santa Claus wasn't real. "That would be your mother… your birth mother. Linda Sykes, I believe, was her name."

I was five when my parents first talked to me about my true parentage. I didn't fully understand, but they'd wanted me to know as early as possible, which was probably a good thing. I'd never really had that mental breakdown other adopted kids had when they were told the truth. I mean, I still had my rebellious teen years with screams of 'you're not my real parents' and 'why do you even care about me anyway'… but that was about it. I never even knew my birth mother's name. I never asked. It seemed wrong to be curious about a person who never even cared enough to raise me herself; like maybe I was being disrespectful to John and Helen (the parents who taught me how to tie my shoes and gave me hugs on my first day of school) to search for her. "I don't look like her." Her hair was so blonde, and she had these bright green eyes. The boobs were probably the only thing we had in common... and maybe the lips. I wasn't sure why it bothered me.

Dad seemed to understand, and dropped an arm around me for a moment as he looked at the photo. "Guess you took after your father more."

I glanced over at him, trying not to ask the question on the tip of my tongue. Eventually I just couldn't help myself. The dam was broken. I had to know. "What do you know of him?"

"Not much. I'm told he was some playboy, rich guy. It was just some one night stand. Two young idiots in way over their head. I don't even think he knew she was pregnant. His name is probably in there somewhere… she had it put on the birth certificate."

I shoved the picture of my birth mother in my pocket and kept digging in the box with a little more drive than before. Curiosity could be a dangerous thing, and it didn't help that my dad was more than willing to help me find it. Why did I even care? Why did it matter? My mom died a month ago, and John Lewis was the greatest guy I'd ever known… so why did I care about a stupid name on my birth certificate? Dad found it first, eyebrows knitted together as he tried to read without his glasses. Finally I rolled my eyes and snatched it from him. "God, you are so blind!" I teased him, and he gave me a playful shove.

"That's what happens when you start to get old!" he complained.

I let my eyes drift to the paper searching for the name I was looking for. My eyes widened the moment I found what I was looking for and suddenly (I'm ashamed to admit) everything went black. Later I would recall my dad shouting my name, because I probably scared him half to death. Everything was different now, and I couldn't breathe. Anthony Stark. Jesus Christ… Tony Stark was my friggin' father!

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews from cyn4675, Stargazer831, and awakedead0. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'll update this pretty regularly so look out for it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part Two "Eyes Wide Open"**

_Its funny what you notice once the truth is out there. One minute everything you are makes sense. You wake up in the morning knowing exactly what you want in life. You ignore the elephant in the room because there's still space to walk around the damn thing. Then the truth comes out and you lie in bed questioning every decision you've ever made. That elephant is taking up way too much space and you can't move or breathe all of the sudden. Why should I look at myself any different just because I happen to be related to a multi-billionaire? Why should I spend five extra minutes in front of the mirror trying to see if Stark and I have the same eyes? You don't question everything in your life because of one man… expect for when you do._

By the time I arrived to my small apartment, jet-lagged and emotionally unstable, I was more than ready to collapse in bed and scream in my pillow for a couple hours. There were a billion messages blinking at me. I decided they could wait one more night. I undressed quickly and climbed into bed just as naked as the day I was born, and turned on the TV for a little background noise in my extremely quiet apartment. I should really get a cat or something. I'm not used to being alone. Iron Man flying over Manhattan is the first thing I see (and this is exactly why I fucking hate the news), and I'm watching Thor fly nearby always ready to help. Apparently in my absence a lot of shit went down in New York. The world almost ended… it kinda happens almost every week now, so excuse me if I'm not too concerned. There's someone else there too… Thor's brother, Loki.

The same man that basically destroyed a town in New Mexico and tried to take over the world lies helpless and beaten on the top of Stark Towers… only this time the Avengers had nothing to do with it. Loki failed to take over the world and apparently there are worse beings out there who aren't too happy with him. Thor's been trying to protect him, but the broken look on Loki's face makes me think he kinda sucks at it. As far as I'm concerned he probably deserves what's coming to him, but I do feel bad for Thor. The big guy loves his brother, cause sometimes blood really isn't thicker than water… metaphorically speaking. Mercifully, my mind drifts and I fall asleep before I can really think about what I'm watching. Iron Man… Tony Stark… my dad… but he's really not. My dad is Jonathan Lewis, the man who changed my diapers and told me bedtime stories, and gave my boyfriends the evil eye when they'd come to pick me up in their motorcycles and pickup trucks. I really needed to remember that.

* * *

I don't tell Tony Stark I'm his daughter. There is no magical moment between us. I hardly ever see him, and when I do he usually calls me Darlene, because he can never remember my name. Thor, bless him, always tries to correct Stark, but it's a waste of time in my opinion. I like Tony, really I do, but he's also kind of an asshole. He would have been a terrible father in my opinion, but hey… not many guys could ever compare to the awesome that is Jonathan Lewis. I do my job and try to forget that stupid birth certificate. Jane doesn't stop staring at me and asking me if I'm okay. I'm really not, but I just don't want her to know that. "You look tired… maybe I should grab you some more coffee."

"I'm fine, Darcy… really!" I roll my eyes, tucking my hands into my sleeves and patiently wait for her to yawn. "Fine… I guess I could use another cup."

Precious escape! I'm out of her lab before she can blink in search for the small kitchen down the hall where they keep the horrible coffee no one really likes but Jane. Fate must hate me, because I just end up running right into Tony Fucking Stark. "Jeez… uh… sorry!" I figure I probably won't freak out if I don't actually look him in the eyes. I tuck my hair behind my ear and stare at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"No big deal… Darlene?"

"Darcy."

"Right… yeah… Thor's friend."

Thor's friend. Stark's daughter. Yup, no big deal at all. I try not to hate him. It's not his fault he isn't John Lewis. It's not his fault he fucked some hot blonde one day and made me… okay, that's partly his fault, but I can't exactly hate him for that now can I? "Yeah, that's what they all call me… Thor's friend," I mutter sarcastically. I want to taser him just once… but that would probably be cruel and uncalled for.

Stark quirked an eyebrow at me, in amusement. It doesn't exactly help with my taser impulses. "Sorry… didn't mean to offend or anything."

"No it's cool… this is probably the longest conversation we've had… so I guess I can't really take it personally." I do take it personally though… cause he's supposed to be my father. What the hell?! Of all the billions of people in this world, **WHY HIM**?!

"You do realize you're wearing a sweater when it's like ninety degrees out right?"

The change in subject took me off guard, but I recover fast. "Yeah well, people tend to stare at things other than my eyes when I show skin." I've always been a bit sensitive about my breasts. I developed rather early and it just wasn't as awesome as people think it is. Eventually I found ways to hide my little assets, and by high school I was folding my arms over my chest a lot just to get people to stop staring.

"Hmmm..." He glanced down, but only for a second. It still felt a bit creepy as a part of me realized my birth father just checked out my chest. I may need therapy after this day. "I used to wear two shirts just so the glow of my arc reactor wouldn't shine through the fabric."

It's weird to see him being nice. He even made me smile… kinda. "I uh… should probably go. I'm supposed to be making coffee."

He cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm supposed to be meeting with Fury… guess I'll see you around… Darcy."

He remembered my name. I hide my smile with a nod and rush past him. It shouldn't affect me, but I feel kinda better knowing he actually got my name right finally. I send my dad a quick text to tell him I love him (just because), and get busy making Jane her coffee.

* * *

I had an uncle that used to be a drug dealer (on my mom's side) so I'm all for reform, but I don't really believe Loki Odinson's claim that he's changed. I know stuff happened since Thor took Loki back to Asgard to face his punishment and apparently the two brothers healed some wounds not long after, but he still looks at humans as if we're cattle and he's holding the branding iron with his initials. Thor encourages me to play nice, claims we have stuff in common cause we both had parents who were just stupid enough to throw us away, but managed to get adopted by the kind and decent. I wouldn't exactly call Odin decent, but everyone makes mistakes… it's just; usually those mistakes don't send their kids down the path towards world domination.

Loki managed to survive the attack on his life just barely. Odin has banished Loki to Earth, and removed his powers much as what was done to Thor. He's now forced to heal slowly like the rest of us mere mortals, and the list of injuries are a mile long. Fury decided I was the perfect person to help nurse the god of mischief back to health. I should consider it a privilege (or so they tell me). I really don't. Brooding ex-villians were never really my thing. "I brought you dinner."

Loki's quarters are dark, and he's resting in bed. It must suck possessing the powers of a god, and then having them ripped away from him. Now he's just as fragile as the rest of us, and with his name on the Universal 'Wanted List' he's screwed twice over. "You may set it anywhere… I'm not hungry."

I roll my eyes and put it at his bedside, taking a seat on his bed, and he immediately glares at me. "I'm not supposed to leave until you've eaten."

There was a bad gash over his eyebrow that'd been sown with stitches and bandaged. Blue and purple covered his body, and many of his bones had been either broken or bruised. The look on his face resembled that of a kicked puppy. It would probably be wrong to laugh at his misery, but the dude killed lots of people and usually in America that ends with the death penalty… in some states anyway. As far as I'm concerned he got off easy. You don't just get a pass because you have issues with your family. "You may be here awhile," he muttered, staring at the ceiling.

I've never seen him without his Asgardian attire, but he's not wearing a shirt, and the covers lie just over his stomach. He's not cut like Thor… in fact he's so friggin' skinny I wonder if he's always had a habit of not eating. "Sounds like fun, because I've always wanted to sit in the dark with a brooding serial killer for a couple hours," I replied sarcastically. I decide to stay on the bed because it obviously makes him uncomfortable, and maybe if I bug him he'll eat so I can leave. There are other things I'd rather be doing, and even Jane's incomprehensible science talk would be so much more interesting at this point. I pull out my phone and check my facebook account, not that I really have much time to update it anymore. Half of what I do, I'm sworn to never share with the rest of the world.

Loki's staring at me, watching me, studying me, and I want him to stop. I try ignoring him for a while, but I'm tired and frustrated… and I really miss my dad. Ever since this whole thing with Tony Stark… I just find myself missing John Lewis even more. I wish I could turn back time and never read that damn certificate. "Are you just going to sit here in my bed then?"

"Yup," I reply proudly.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"I know."

Loki immediately sighed in annoyance. "If my powers had not been taken from me you would regret having ever walked through my door."

"Oh don't worry, I already regret it."

Loki's eyebrows rose at that, and he smiled. "Not a fan then?"

"Hey, you wanna pull a 'Pinky and the Brain' scheme, be my guest, but forgive me if I'd rather not be in the same room with you after a stunt like that. You're just intentionally being stubborn. If you ate I could leave."

He folded his arms, that devilish smirk growing. "I was merely taking what was rightfully mine. You people scramble about like rodents in the dark. You need leadership."

I would have laughed in his face, but I'm pretty sure he was being serious. "Leadership? From you? And who exactly are you, that you can solve mankind's problems? You can't even accept who you are, or where you come from. You're relationship with your dad is completely fucked up, and last I checked your life was a mess even before you got here. You can't even take care of yourself, and you want to tackle our shit? What makes you think you'd be that great of a king?"

Loki obviously wasn't expecting me to have a brain, but my major was Political Science. How bout _you_ kneel, bitch! The ex-god's cocky smirk is gone now. "It is my birthright to rule as king."

"Your birthright can kiss my ass. It takes more than the right parenthood to be a true leader, and as far as I'm concerned… not impressed. If you knew anything about our history you'd realize humans respect strong leadership, but rule with an iron fist and eventually we rise up. No one likes being bullied by a smartass with family issues."

I've pissed him off. I brought my taser just in case, but he's too broken to really do anything. He does glare a lot, and slide the food tray closer to take a bite of his breakfast. I try not to look smug about getting him to eat… I fail. "It's just as well… I have better things to do with my time than bother with this world. Eventually the one that sent me will come and this world will burn. Not even Thor can stop that."

S.H.I.E.L.D. has been working around the clock to assess potential dangers since Loki's attack on Manhattan, including Thanos, and they're fully aware that Earth is still in danger. I'm confident they'll figure something out. I don't reply. Instead I watch him finish his food. Blue and purple bruises cover most of his torso, and I can see him wince once or twice when he reaches. Eventually I sigh and set the food closer, helping him eat so he doesn't strain himself.

"What is your name, mortal?"

"Darcy."

"Thor has mentioned you… last we spoke a friend of his named Darcy had suffered the loss of her mother."

I find it kind of weird that Thor talks to Loki about me. Honestly, I'd rather he not share my personal issues with the man who almost got Manhattan nuked. "She died a little over a month ago… I just recently got back."

Loki's food is almost finished, but he stops eating to look at me. The anger is gone, replaced with curiosity. "He said the woman you call 'mother' was not truly your blood. Is that true?"

"I was adopted."

There's this look on Loki's face, and it's like watching a child try to comprehend something so completely out of his grasp. "And your birth parents?"

My thoughts go back to Tony Stark, and for a moment my stomach flops with confusion and anger. I have to keep telling myself he didn't really do anything wrong. He never even knew about me. I had great parents who raised me with all the love they possessed. I was lucky. "I was raised by people who loved me. As far as I'm concerned that's all that really counts. Finish your food."

He looks like he has more questions on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't say anything more. He finishes his food and hands the empty tray back to me. "You may leave now."

"Delighted," I replied.

He smiled back, but said nothing. I don't know why I even care, but I find myself wondering what he thinks of me. Turns out I don't have to wait long to find out.

* * *

"What did you say to my brother?"

I was busy filling out paperwork for Jane, in her office, when Thor walked in as if he owned the place. "Excuse me?"

Thor looks like a giant in the tiny office connected to Jane's lab. Most people are off to lunch by now, but I stayed so I could leave early later. "Loki… he finds you intriguing. You are the first mortal who has ever impressed him… other than perhaps Tony Stark. He seems to like your fire."

It doesn't escape my notice that my birth father and I are the only two people Loki finds tolerable, though the man must be a glutton for punishment, because I wasn't exactly pleasant with him. "Seriously? I was just trying to piss him off."

Thor smiled at that, just a quirk of those lovely lips. "He has always enjoyed a challenge."

I can't help rolling my eyes. "Please tell me this doesn't mean I have to spend more time with him."

In seconds Thor is holding a lunch tray, and flashing me those puppy dog eyes. "If you wouldn't mind…."

I frown. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." It's only the beginning. Half the time I'm not sure if I'm working for Jane or Loki. I never should have tried to piss him off….

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: I blame this story entirely on my internet wife "sunny_serenity" who actually inspired me with this story while answer a meme. So Sunny, I guess this one's all for you! :D This chapter is really heavy on the Darcy/Loki, but the serious plot is coming up fast and I had to establish some stuff before I got into the big stuff. Hopefully you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement to continue this story! I'm so glad people seem to be enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part Three "Never Had A Chance"**

_For some reason some of the best romances start with hate and snark. I think this is probably because two passionate people come together and they can't tell the difference between love and hate until they're in too deep. My experiences with romance have never been particularly passionate or snarky, so it took me a little bit longer than most to see what was happening. It probably didn't help that my life was one big ball of crazy. All I really knew was Loki Odinson drove me up the wall in every way that counts, but I just kept coming back for more. I was turning into a masochist. Loki was exactly the type of guy my dad warned me about, and I was in way over my head._

I watch with a mixture of horror and confusion as a nurse dodges a flying cup which smashes against the wall outside his private room. She looks pissed off more than anything, not that Loki could really intimidate anyone lying half broken in bed. She flashed me a look of pity and shook her head. "Good luck!" she cried, and glanced back towards Loki's room. "Asshole!"

"Never return here, you clumsy harlet!" shouted Loki and I try not to laugh as the nurse's eyes widen and she rushes off angrily. This isn't the first time Loki's had a disagreement with a nurse and I have to put on my stern face before braving the chaos that is a brooding Loki Odinson.

"Seriously?! How the hell were you raised with Thor? Didn't anyone ever teach you not to throw things at people?" I grumble with a sigh, and watch Loki trying desperately to calm himself as he realizes I've arrived with his breakfast for the day.

"I don't know where Thor finds these people, but they are useless!" shouts Loki angrily. If there's one thing I've learned, it's Loki has a major temper… especially when he was experiencing pain (which he almost always was). "I would rather lie here and rot than be treated by the incompetent nurses they keep sending me!"

She never finished changing his bandages, and his face is bright red. He's sweating too, and breathing heavily. She probably hurt him. "They aren't incompetent… you're just a jackass."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Spare me! A nurse is supposed to be helpful, but there are infants who would bandage my wounds with greater care!"

"I doubt that," I reply and set aside the food by his bed. It isn't the first time I've had to finish up after a nurse because of his temper. I'm not as well trained as a nurse, but I know enough.

"Darcy, that hurts!"

"Yeah well, if you'd let the nurse do it, she'd be hurting you on accident. I _enjoy_ causing you pain," I reply with a glare. I find it funny that he's yet to throw anything at me considering how often I'm putting him in his place. I'm starting to suspect he actually enjoys arguing with me. He refuses to take crap from anyone, and not even Thor can settle him down when he's upset, but then I'm around and it's like he's a whole different person. Once I'm done rewrapping his bandages I nod towards the food. "Eat up… I have better things to do than babysit a child."

"I am a god," he corrects, eyeing the food I've brought him with disgust.

"You _were_ a god. Now you're just a child with bad manners, and a serious superiority complex. Shut up and eat." He's in a foul mood. He's usually less infuriating.

Loki's eyes narrow as he holds my gaze. It's like playing chicken, and I refuse to blink first. "I find you… absolutely maddening."

That makes me smile. "Good."

Eventually he glances over at the food I've brought him… just a sandwich, pudding, juice, and a small salad. "This food looks terrible."

"That's because it is."

He lets out a sigh and tries his sandwich, making faces with each bite. It only makes me laugh, which doesn't exactly help his mood. I know it can't be easy being forced to be taken care of by others. Loki wouldn't be the first to give nurses a hard time. He listens to me though. I can't quite figure out why. I don't pretend to understand this man before me. I'm not sure I'd ever want to try. I eat his pudding and we mostly talk about what the evil nurse put him through before I came. Loki claims she was wrapping the bandages too tight. Not exactly worthy of having glass cups thrown at you, but considering the pain he's in, I guess I understand why he didn't like her much. There was such a thing as bedside manner… not that I know anything about it, but I don't have to bother with such things. I'm special that way. "Darcy… I don't want her coming back here… ever!"

I lick at a drop of chocolate pudding that's fallen on my hand and nod. "Don't worry, the mean old nurse doesn't have to come back," I assure him.

"You mock me…."

"Yup."

Loki let out a huff. I could totally see him playing the big bad wolf in the fairytale story about the three little pigs. The image makes me laugh, and Loki is staring at me curious. I shake my head.

"You don't wanna know."

He doesn't even push. "I probably don't," he agrees.

* * *

It's late when I come by to check on him. I've finished my work for the day and I usually like to make sure Loki's all set for the night before I head home. I'm not expecting to find that Loki isn't alone. When I peek into his room I see Tony Stark sitting by his bed… and didn't Thor say something about Loki tolerating Stark too? They're deep in conversation about something that's obviously annoying Tony. I hear words that are normally pouring out of Jane's mouth, so I'm guessing the discussion is scientific in nature. What's really strange about the visit is the cards in their hands. It seems like they're playing poker. Their arguing and playing poker… and it looks beyond bizarre.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important," I finally speak up, and Tony Stark jumps just a bit before turning to look over at me as if I've caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. Most of the Avengers (other than Thor) aren't exactly fans of Loki. I guess I could understand why he might prefer to meet with the ex-villian after hours.

"Not at all… ummm we were just having a delightful argument," replied Stark.

Loki put down his cards and met my gaze. "He was having an argument… I was merely stating facts."

"Claiming 'magic' every time I question something is NOT stating facts, Loki!" Tony argued.

Jane and Thor often have similar arguments. Thor finds it difficult to explain certain things to her, and she's usually left frustrated and confused. One of their biggest arguments revolves around Thor's ability to fly with the use of his hammer. I usually tune them out when I see the conversation going downhill. "I'm heading home for the night and I just wanted to make sure you didn't want anything before I leave," I explain.

Loki seems to be in a better mood than he was in this morning. "That is very kind of you, Darcy… however I am quite fine."

I nod, and glance back at my birth father who hasn't stopped staring at me since I came in. My mouth feels dry all of the sudden under the heat of his gaze, and my body is tense. Guilt sits in my gut like a rock and I'm not sure what exactly I feel guilty about. Is it the fact that I haven't told him who I am? Is it the fact that deep down I want him to know? It could be this yearning I've been struggling against… to have some sort of connection with isomeone/i in New York since I'm living so far from home. I honestly don't know why I feel like this, but I wish it would just go away. "In that case, I'm out. Night guys. Enjoy your game!"

I wave goodbye and rush out of Loki's room as quickly as I can. I'm so tired. I just really need to go home and relax.

* * *

The next time I see Loki he's not himself. He's quiet and compliant. I don't even have to threaten him to get him to eat the crappy food. It worries me. I realize I often behave like I can't stand him… and I really can't, but he's Thor's brother, and he's under my care. I may also… ikinda/i… care… about him. I guess I don't know how I feel anymore. "Okay, spill… what the hell is wrong with you?"

Loki's eyebrows shoot up instantly in confusion, but I know it's an act. "I do not understand."

"The hell you don't! You're acting weird."

Loki looks like he's about to deny anything is wrong, but I'm glaring at him, and I think he knows I won't let go until he talks. He's already learned to read me. It should probably bother me that we're starting to develop this strange friendship. It's like nothing I've ever had before. Eventually Loki catches my gaze and he looks so uncertain and raw. It isn't until now that I realize it's probably how he's been feeling all along. "It's just the pain. I've never experienced anything like this before. Do all mortals suffer like this?"

I shrug. "I broke my leg once when I was ten while riding my bike. That sucked. There's other people out there that are sick and can't really take care of themselves. I guess it's pretty normal. Fragile mortals…."

It gets silent for a long time and then he reaches out to take my hand in his, which is weird because he's never touched me before. "Darcy… I feel I owe you an apology."

I'm a bit surprised… okay… maybe more than a bit. "Are you dying?"

Finally he laughs and shakes his head. "Not that I know of… but I've been thinking… I have been less than grateful for your assistance. Few would bother to help me after all I've done, even as a favor to Thor. You have shown me a kindness I do not believe I am capable of ever repaying."

He has got to be dying. I check his pulse just in case, and move my free hand to see if he has a fever. "Are you sure you're not dying?"

He removes the hand still on his face and kisses my knuckles. "I will finish my food. You do not have to stay. I think I… wish to be alone today."

I don't want to argue because I can tell something is going on. I'm missing something. Maybe it's the fact that he's stuck in this bed until he recovers. Or maybe he's just finally realized the error of his ways for real… although I'm still not quite ready to believe that just yet. His moods have always been a bit chaotic at the best of times. "Fine, but I'll be back in an hour to check on you, okay?"

He nods and tries to smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Something is definitely going on. "Thank you, Darcy."

"You don't have to thank me, Loki. You don't owe me a thing." I realize I mean what I say. Despite what a pain in the ass he can be, there's a part of me that has come to enjoy this. I stand and walk towards the door before turning back. "You know… when Thor was banished here he was a bit of a handful at first too. I guess seeing the world from our eyes has a way of changing you gods. Maybe Odin was hoping you'd learn something from us like Thor did."

Loki held my gaze. "I have no doubt of that. Everything he does has a purpose."

There's something significant about those words, but I don't know enough to speculate about what they could mean. Instead I just give him an encouraging smile and leave him to his 'soul searching' or whatever it is that he's doing.

* * *

Since Loki is good for lunch I join Thor and Jane in the cafeteria today. Thor looks cheerful as always, and his smile is extra wide when he looks at me. We talk about mundane things. Our lives are filled with the extraordinary so sometimes it's nice to have a random talk about the weather or something equally boring. The food is appalling, and Thor ends up eating most of it for us. I'm starting to think the man's stomach is an unending abyss. Jane gets distracted with a call from Erik Selvig and I move to dump our trays when Thor reaches out to grasp my arm. "Darcy… I just wanted… I wanted to thank you for all you are doing for my brother."

Yet another god is thanking me today. It's gotta be a record. "No sweat… but you owe me big. Like 'spring break in Asgard' big."

Thor laughs at that. "I am sure I could arrange something if you truly wished to see my world."

I'm not actually serious. I think the idea terrifies me. Thor and Loki are already a handful. A whole planet of gods seems like my worst nightmare. "Seriously Thor, it's not a big deal. I'm happy I can help."

There's something mischievous in his eyes, and I know that look. Ideas are forming in that godly brain of his. "I believe Loki has developed a fondness for you. None of the nurses will see him. I was hoping we could discuss you extending your caretaking duties…."

I bite back a groan, because I should have seen it coming. If I try to argue with him he'll just give me that look again. I can't say 'no' to the big oaf! It's truly infuriating. "Yeah well… somehow I'm not surprised. I usually end up doing that crap anyway once he's chased away whatever nurse is assigned to him."

"Excellent! I have already spoken with Director Fury! You will receive some extra training on how to properly care for his injuries in the absence of a proper nurse!"

Men… I hate them all. They ruin my life… except for maybe John Lewis. My dad is perfect and there's no one in this world that could tell me otherwise. I kinda wish more people were like him. "Yay… can't wait," I mutter sarcastically, and of course it goes right over Thor's head. I roll my eyes at his excitement and grab the trays to dump. I have this really bad feeling like the universe is working against me and this is only the beginning. I don't appreciate it at all.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: You guys are so awesome! Keep the reviews coming! I love to hear what people think about what I'm doing with this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part Four "The Secrets We Keep"**

_I worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. for months and rarely ran into Tony Stark. Then suddenly it was like he was everywhere. Between him and this strange dance I was participating in with Loki it was difficult to know up from down anymore. This secret I was holding was like a leech feeding off my happy place. I was on edge constantly. I was tired and stressed from lack of sleep. Plus I couldn't stop thinking about my mom. If she was still alive maybe I could make sense out of all this chaos, but she was gone. I'd lost my mom. How do you even begin to comprehend that fact? That you'll never see your mom again? So suddenly I just felt alone, but there was Loki lying in bed feeling just as lost as I was, and I found myself forgetting all the reasons I was supposed to hate him. He listened. I don't know why, but for some reason he actually listened._

"Two months… it's been two friggin' months."

Loki has long since finished his meal, but I've yet to leave the bed because his bandages need to be changed and Loki's chased out every damn nurse on staff. I've been given basic first aid and CPR, but Fury has me taking additional classes so I can take better care of Loki since no one else seems capable of dealing with him. Lucky me. "My mother has always been precious to me. I know not what I would be capable of if I were to lose her to death."

It doesn't surprise me that Loki's a mamma's boy. The picture only gets clearer, and I get the feeling she's the only one who has ever understood him. My dad has always been pretty reserved. It was my mom that had that outgoing and vivacious personality. She was everything John Lewis wasn't, and he'd loved her for it. I loved her for it too. Somehow the world seemed less colorful and vibrant without her in it. I finish redressing Loki's wounds and clean up the mess. I don't even blink when Loki reaches for the new pair of underwear (fleshly cleaned) and pulls them on with care. Due to his injuries I've been forced to bathe him a couple times so there's nothing I haven't seen. I guess I can't blame him for being picky about who takes care of him considering how humiliating it must be to need assistance just to wash. For a man with Loki's sense of pride it was downright impossible, and his only way of dealing was to flirt and make me blush (because somehow it was easier if we were both humiliated). "I guess you never have to worry about that… being that she's immortal and all." There may be a sliver of jealousy in my voice… just a tiny bit.

Loki pulls on some sweats and I help him return to the bed as gently as possible. He's grunting from the pain, but the man refuses to take pain killers. I have no idea why. It will be at least a month before he's healthy enough to move on his own. Thor and I are the main ones taking care of him now, with some help from Jane (though Loki's mood is always darker after she's been in the room). He blames Jane for many of the changes in Thor's personality. He considers Thor soft, but he doesn't even see that he's changing too. Odin's punishment has seen to that. "Perhaps… but the unforeseen befall both gods and men alike. I could lose her just as easily as you lost your mother."

"And I could get hit by a bus tomorrow… so let's all get drunk and live it up. Jeez, this conversation is depressing."

Loki's smile is faint, and there's sweat collecting on his brow, a clear sign that he's in more pain than he's letting on. Pride is a funny thing. "Death doesn't always have to be a dreary end, Darcy Lewis. Sometimes it can be just as welcomed as slumber."

I don't know how I know this, but I realize then that Loki is talking about himself. There's fear in his eyes, and he sees death as his only way out. Thor's told me about his deal with the devil. He failed to take down Midgard and it's not just his life that hangs in the balance. Something much worse is coming for him. I don't say anything, but his words put things in perspective for me. I hate the idea that someone like Loki could teach me something about myself, but I realize I've let my issues take over my life. They've consumed me, and I'm not letting go. Things could be so much worse than knowing who my birth father is, and holding onto this secret. "Tony Stark is my father." I don't know why I tell him that, but I have to tell someone.

He looks stunned and confused, and a little bit speechless. I find that amusing. Loki… speechless. "Beg your pardon."

"Iron man… Tony Stark… he's my real father… my birth father. I only found out two months ago and now I see him all the time and he barely remembers my name usually. I haven't told anyone. I haven't told Jane. I haven't told Thor. I haven't told a single person since I got back."

"And you decide to share this knowledge with me?"

"No one would ever believe you if you blabbed."

"I see your point."

"I hate secrets."

Loki smiles. "Well then, you have chosen your confident wisely… I _love_ them."

I'm pretty sure if I hug the god of mischief I might hate myself later. Instead I just laugh and shake my head. A weight is lifted off of me. I feel lighter somehow. I'm not holding onto this secret alone and maybe I won't feel so sick when I'm forced to look Tony Stark in the eye. I know there's plenty who would argue that he has the right to know the truth, but does he? Would it even matter? He missed my birth, first steps, first word, my first day of school, prom, graduation, and everything else. So what would there really be left? I have a father… a really great father. He has Pepper. He has Iron Man. He has a business to run. He has so much on his plate and I won't throw that at him too. Or maybe I'm just terrified that it'll be two parents rejecting me? John and Helen wanted me, but somehow it makes me sad to think my own flesh and blood didn't. I wonder if Loki feels the same way. I don't ask though. "I should go."

"I should rest."

I pick up his food tray and leave feeling better and worse at the same time. I don't know how that's possible.

* * *

My birth father is stalking me apparently. It's the only explanation for why he's in my office texting someone on his cell as if he belongs here. "Ummm… hello?"

He immediately turns to look at me and jumps out of the chair. "Darcy, right?"

I want to roll my eyes at the fact that even now he still has to ask. I want to scream it from the rooftops._ 'Dude, I AM YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER! REMEMBER MY NAME!'_ Instead I just fold my arms and stare at him. "Tony, right?"

He smiles at that, putting away his phone and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I just got back from a meeting with Nick Fury and the two 'pain in my ass-assians' and I thought I'd stop by. You know I didn't realize you were looking after Loki, but Thor says you've been taking care of him for a while now."

"Yup."

He's staring at me as if he's expecting me to say more, but I don't feel like talking. It's been a long day and he's the last person I want to be talking to right now. "Right… well, here's the thing… Thor's a good guy and all but you should probably be careful with Loki. He may not have his powers, but he's still dangerous. Thor isn't exactly a good judge of character when it comes to these things. I was… concerned for your welfare."

I find that hard to believe. "That's pretty touching considering you barely ever remember my name." It's not like I'm not the only one sharing a lot of my time with Loki. I'm not sure why he wants to discourage me from being around the man.

He flashes a grin at that. "He talks about you."

Ah, so the whole forgetting my name was bullshit apparently? It figures. "I'm flattered." I move to get to my desk, but Tony's stepped in my way.

"Darcy, why do I feel like I've pissed you off for some reason? Help me out here. Give me a clue at least. I can be a bit of a jackass to everyone so it's hard to keep track of who I've pissed off and why. Did I… do something? Say something?"

I don't really know what to say. I can't help staring at his eyes, because they're my eyes. I look like him, and it makes my stomach twist into knots. He doesn't deserve to be treated badly because of a one night stand, but this whole situation is so completely screwed up. I'm in way over my head. I don't need his money. I don't even need a father. The thing is… I don't want to get close. I want things the way they were when he couldn't remember my name and I just barely spoke to him. The thing is, when I look at Tony I feel like I'm cheating on the man who raised me. Deep down all those annoying insecurities I thought I'd dealt with come back with a vengeance. Would he have wanted me? Would he have let my mother put me up for adoption? If I told him… would he even care? It shouldn't matter what he thinks. It does though. "I was just gonna clock out and grab a drink… wanna come?"

Stark frowned, confused. "I have a girlfriend you know."

"Gross dude, not even interested in you like that." My birth father thought I was hitting on him. I'm seconds away from being a Jerry Springer episode.

"Uhhh thanks?"

I'm not ready to tell him the truth just yet, but would it be wrong to at least spend some time with my father? John Lewis couldn't fault me for it. He'd probably be proud of his baby girl for facing her issues like this. "I'm thirsty. If you want to come, feel free. I seriously need a drink."

Stark nods. "I'll pay for the first round."

"Excellent."

* * *

He's not so bad after you get a couple drinks in him. I mostly make up stuff about finding Loki 'intriguing.' I've always had a thing for bad boys, but reformed ex-villians with interests in world domination seem just a little too hardcore… even for me. The man killed people for crying out loud! I definitely have an issue with dating murderers. Loki and me? It could never work… it would be such a bad idea. I refuse to even go there. This is me… not going there. "I've been taking care of him since I got back. He's just… not what I expected."

Stark finishes his scotch and glances over at me. "He's a big old bag of crazy… but I get it. Some would say he has a few redeeming qualities."

I think about earlier when I told him my parentage. I think about how he seemed to understand my need to tell someone so the burden wasn't all on me. He could probably use this information against me, but he hasn't. He seemed to get it. He seemed to get me. I'm not really used to that. Jane loves me, but I know I drive her crazy. I'm not a scientist and I slow her down when she's in her zone. I have lots of friends back in New Mexico, but my job has swallowed my social life whole since Thor happened. "He kind of does. Did you know we were both adopted?" I didn't mean to say that.

Stark motions for the bartender to give him more scotch. "I didn't realize."

"He took it a little harder than I did, but I found out the truth when I was five so… I guess I'll give him some leeway."

Tony laughs at that. "If it makes you feel any better I knew exactly who my father was and I still had 'daddy issues' to deal with."

"I never really did. I loved my parents. They were supportive, funny, and my mom couldn't cook to save her life. I was lucky." I'm staring at him. I imagine myself being raised by Tony. I think about everything he's ever done or been through and I wonder if I would have been one of those spoiled starlets that goes out and gets drunk and basically shames myself in every way. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do… if you found out tomorrow you had a kid?"

Stark laughed at that. "I would put my name in for 'Worst Father of the Year' and try to find a way to tell Pepper without her murdering me over it, I suppose. Thankfully, I never had to deal with that. I was always very careful."

Oh the irony of that statement! "I'd totally vote for you."

"What?"

"For 'Worst Father of the Year'… I'd vote for you. I believe in being supportive."

Tony Stark is grinning from ear to ear and I basically just called him the worst father ever. I will never understand this man. I kind of like that about him. "In that case… would you also help me tell Pepper?"

I down the rest of my own drink and laugh. "You are SO on your own with that one!"

Could this be considered our first father/daughter moment? Drinking at some crappy bar? God I hope so. It seems fitting somehow. I watch him pay for our drinks and he helps me up, and calls me a taxi. He even pays in advance. "It was a pleasure drinking with you, Darcy Lewis."

I smile back and wave. That night I give dad a call and tell him how much I miss him. I don't know why I'm crying the moment I hear his voice. He tells me it's all going to be okay and I believe him. I always believe him.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N (1): So there were a couple questions and reviews I wanted to go ahead and answer now (as best I can anyway!) lol Thanks to CrossoverAUman, QuestSeeker, and the others that are reviewing for this story! I really appreciate the feedback and encouragement!

**katdemon1895:** I agree with everything you said about SHIELD keeping a watchful eye on Loki, and no worries, it didn't escape my notice. Look for more info in later chapters! ;)

**Kyrie Twilight: **I never actually stated how old Darcy's mother was when she 'hooked up' with Tony. In my head she was a teenager, but still at least eighteen, so just really a young adult. There will be more reveal about Darcy's birth mother, however I can tell you that I think it's totally possible for a twenty-something year old Tony Stark to sleep with a regular person if she's attractive. I could see him check out a hot waitress and decide she's worth his time, but that's just my opinion. I will shed SOME light on how they met and their background, but it won't truly be flushed out until later chapters.

A/N (2): This chapter is where all the 'real' plot comes to play and hopefully you like it. If you have any questions/concerns don't hesitate to let me know what's on your mind guys! I love the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part Five "Here Comes The Plot"**

_My mother used to say that the best kind of love was like getting hit by a brick. It was often sudden and painful, but once you recovered at least you have a brick for your troubles. Yeah… I never knew what it meant either, but when she'd say it I'd just nod and smile. Dad would shake his head in amusement. I don't think he got it either. I can't see how having a brick would be worth getting hit in the head, unless of course, you were a bricklayer. And even if you were a bricklayer, I think I'd be a bit pissed off that I'd just been hit by a friggin' brick! And who the hell would throw a brick at someone? Who would do something like that? A brick to the head could cause brain damage I'm sure! If that's what love is than jeez, maybe it's best I've never really experienced it before! But then I met Loki… and you know what… suddenly it all made sense. I can't explain it, and I wouldn't want to try… but I totally bgot/b it, and that's all that really matters I guess._

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking. I had my taser out in seconds, ready to attack someone who didn't even exist. No one was breaking in, but my window was broken and there was a weird glowing blue crystal on my bedroom floor. This kind of shit iwould/i happen to me. "What the hell?!"

Now I'd seen some peculiar shit in my day. I'm friends with the god of thunder. I'm the daughter of Iron Man (which he still doesn't know about). Don't even get me started on this unusual friendship I've developed with Loki. Finding a glowing rock on my bedroom floor isn't enough to freak me out anymore. I could feel the energy pulsing from it, calling to me as if it was meant for me. There's nothing to describe it really. It was like a heartbeat, but as loud as the sound of drums. It was beating in time with my pulse, and it glowed so bright the closer I got. I reached out hesitantly, but I couldn't resist it. I couldn't shake this feeling like it was mine. It iwas/i mine. This strange rock on my bedroom floor… calling to me like a gift. My hands touched the glowing rock and it shines so bright I had to look away… and then everything stopped. No more heartbeat. It was as silent. It's glow faded. Was it possible I was seeing things? I stared at it for a long time waiting for something else to happen, but it just seemed like a lost cause. My phone was the only thing that shook me from my dazed state. It was Jane… and she was totally freaking out. I decided not to tell her about the glowing rock just yet. She had her own problems to deal with.

* * *

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"The Bifrost! It opened up over New York! You didn't see it?! Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. has been flipping out! Thor's been asked to contact Odin and find out how they managed to make a new Einstein-Rosen Bridge! Thor believes they used the Tesseract somehow, but I have tons of data I need to go over, and I need you to start working on cataloguing all this! It's a lot to make sense out of, not to mention the fact that-"

"Whoa! Hold your horses science lady! It's really early in the morning and my brain doesn't work like yours does. So… Odin opened the bridge?"

"We are uncertain."

I turn my head to see Thor standing at the door. He glances at Jane for a moment before turning back to Darcy. "I am to return home to see what has happened. Something was sent through the Bifrost… a blue jewel of great power. Doctor Banner and Stark are working on a way of locating it now."

That gets my attention. Blue jewel… sent through the Bifrost… oh shit. My hand reaches into my bag and I pull out what I'm sure everyone has been looking for. "You mean this?"

Jane looks completely lost, which is a first. She's staring at it like she doesn't know whether to run over and grab it or get the hell away from it. Thor goes pale, and his eyes get really wide. After seeing how he reacts I'm starting to think I never should have touched the glowing rock. It probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. Thor points to it, but keeps a healthy distance. I wonder if it's radioactive. I'm probably gonna die now. It's Monday too… I iwould/i die on a Monday. "Where did you find this?"

I glance at the jewel that is probably killing me with each second that I hold it. "Ummm… it broke my bedroom window. I decided to bring it in to show Doctor Banner or Tony in case it was important. Am I dying? Please tell me this thing isn't radioactive. It was glowing like crazy until I touched it!"

Thor shook his head, eyes never leaving the jewel. "This morning Loki grew very sick. His injuries are not healing as they should and the Doctor is worried he has developed an infection. That jewel is from Loki's staff, Darcy. It is the source of his power."

My eyes light up at that. "Do you think it could help Loki?"

Thor doesn't look pleased. In fact, he looks grim… almost horrified. "Darcy… I need you to sit down."

It's never good when someone tells you that. I know instantly that something really bad is happening and my smile fades. I look down at the jewel in confusion and back towards a stool nearby. Jane still looks confused. Sitting down sounds like an excellent idea and I do so without complaint or question. "Thor… what's going on? Why would Odin send the jewel to Darcy?" Jane asks and her voice is a little shaky.

Thor refuses to look either of us in the eye. That's also a bad sign. Maybe I am dying. I hate Odin. I really, really hate him. Finally Thor kneels before me, and drops his hands to my shoulders as if he's trying to hold me together because I could shatter at any moment. "Loki is of Asgard, but as I have told you his true parentage is Jotunn. He is a Frost Giant, and in some ways very different from my race. He is especially different when it comes to his… biology."

It's too early in the morning for a biology lesson, but I have a feeling it could be the meaning of life or death for me, so I try my best to keep up. "I don't understand what that has to do with the jewel."

"I am getting to that, Darcy… please be patient." Thor licks his lips, finally holding my gaze, and there is pity in his eyes, and hope. Pity and hope? "A Jotunn mates for life. Usually, their mates are chosen for them. Those who are truly worthy are saved for the strong to ensure the offspring will be sturdy and equally superior. Loki's father broke the confides of his bond to mate with another… and Loki was the result… a runt. Loki was abandoned and thought weak. When a Frost Giant has chosen a mate there is a ceremony. None of my people have ever witnessed this event, save my father. A special bond is created between mates that cannot be undone. It seems… it was Odin's intention to create this mating bond using the jewel from Loki's staff. It cannot save him now… only you can."

It was a lot of information to get at one time, and I'm pretty sure I didn't really understand most of it. My chest feels tight and my mouth is dry. Jane looks positively ill. "Are you telling me your father sent this to me on purpose?"

Thor winces, and turns away. "It would seem so. Everything the All Father does has a purpose, Darcy. You must understand that. He saw something in you. You don't even realize it yourself, but I have known Loki a very long time. He favors you. If my father sent the jewel of Loki to you, it was because he felt you were his last hope. Perhaps it was his will that you influence Loki in much the same way as Jane has changed me. I was not… kind before my banishment to Midgard. I dreamt of war and chaos as Loki did… for my own glory. When I was banished… I had single-handedly declared war on the Frost Giants. So you see, Darcy… Loki and I are very much the same. He can be saved and redeemed as I was! I beg of you… please understand the gift you have been given!"

I didn't. I didn't understand. I had absolutely no idea. What did Thor want from me? What did he want me to do? "Thor… what are Odin's plans for me? What does he want from me? What could I possibly do to help Loki?" I know any moment I'm going to have a panic attack, because it's bad. This thing isn't going to kill me, but I'm pretty sure I'll wish it had.

Thor closes his eyes and runs a hand through his long locks of hair. "You are to be Loki's betrothed. Your fate is sealed. Loki's powers are yours to command. You are the only one who can save him now. Loki Odinson must mate, and be bonded to you for eternity. Once your bond is fully sealed his powers will be restored."

The jewel falls from my hands and hits the floor, but it doesn't shatter. In fact, I don't even hear it fall really. I can't breathe. The walls are closing in and I can't even breathe.

* * *

It's all a dream. I'm sure of it… because there is no way Odin's forcing me to live an episode of _Star Trek_. Loki isn't Spock, and I'm not the person who's gonna cure his seven year itch... not that it's really a fuck or die situation, but it's close enough! I refuse to even think about it. It's insane. It's unbelievably wrong. I'm not in love with Loki. Loki's not in love with me. I've just barely begun to tolerate him as more than a thorn in my side! Odin is a sick, SICK man. He needs to stop fucking with people's lives. When I open my eyes I realize Thor is holding me and brushing the hair from my eyes. Jane is boiling red with barely contained rage. "We're talking to Fury about this! How could your father even do this?! There must be a way to reverse this, Thor! Look at her! She's having a panic attack! Odin can't possibly think we'd just go along with this! How dare he!"

"Jane please! This helps no one! This decision is Darcy's alone," argues Thor even as he tries his best to keep me breathing and calm.

I realize I'm losing it. The full weight of what Thor's told me is hitting me hard, and I'm in agony just to fill my lungs with oxygen. Why me? Why would Odin possibly think I could help? I'm just a silly mortal! I'm a Midgardian… and he's supposed to be a god, but does that give him the right to play with my life like this?

"What the hell is going on?"

My eyes widen, and I feel faint. This just keeps getting better and better. Tony _Fucking_ Stark is staring at me with concern in his eyes and they're going to tell him what's happened and I just can't deal with this now. "I need… I need to get out of here. I need air. No one follows me! Just leave me the hell alone!" I pull away from Thor and rush out of the room in desperation. Thor and Tony are calling my name, but I pretend not to hear. This is just too much right now. My plan was to go outside, but when I get in the elevator I'm heading for Loki's floor instead. I need to know what's happening, and I feel like Loki should know what's going on. I can only imagine how pissed he's going to be. What did Loki say? Everything Odin does has a purpose? I'm starting to see why he sounded so completely dejected when he told me that.

* * *

"Aren't you going to say something?" Loki won't look at me. I've told him exactly what Thor told me and I'm out of breath, but calmer now. It just bothers me that Loki won't even meet my gaze.

"I see."

"Are you kidding me?! Loki, I just told you that basically the only way you'll ever be immortal again is if you ibond/i yourself to me and that's all you have to say?!"

"What would you like me to say?" He sounds cold and detached. It pisses me off.

"Something! Get angry! Tell me there's another way! Tell me you can fix this! Odin has no right to put me in this position!" I realize only now, that I have no idea what I want him to say. I don't even know what I expected from him, but it wasn't this. He looks beaten. He looks like a man who's ready to give up, and that bothers me. "Loki… how can you just sit there?!"

Finally his eyes meet mine, and there's a sad smile on his face. They told me he was sick and I can see it in his eyes. They look dull, and his skin shines with sweat. "When Thor was banished here his powers were stripped from him, Darcy. Odin sent him down to this planet, and threw his hammer down with him. Only if he showed himself worthy, would the hammer return to him and his immortality restored."

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?!" I'm growing impatient, and his calm just makes me more agitated.

Loki holds my eyes, and it's like he can see right through me. "Don't you see it, Darcy? I was banished here like Thor because of my actions against this realm. I demanded subjugation. I killed. I declared war on this world and if not for the Avengers it would have been mine. It is not enough that I suffer for my crimes, Darcy. The fact that I am here proves nothing. Odin sent the stone from my staff as my final test… an impossible one and he knows this. It is not enough that I regret what I have done. He knows my heart. He knows I still crave the glory and power I once had. He sees the darkness that will forever reside in me. However… if I were to be loved… by a woman so pure and innocent, then I would prove my worth. Darcy… you are nothing more than a tool for Odin's test. It's not enough that I suffer… I must prove I deserve my birthright."

To the gods we are nothing more than children. We are tiny and small. I realize now why Loki was capable of such terrible things as murder. For so long I have been comparing him to the evil born and raised here, but Loki is not from Earth. He's of Asgard. He was a god. Our worlds are so completely different. Our morals so fundamentally diverse. I am a pawn. The 'gift' I've been bestowed, as Thor calls it, is no gift at all. It's a curse. If the beauty can love the beast… then he is worthy to be restored to his former glory, but this is no fairytale. Loki knows I could never be happy with this. He's already given up because he knows me. It's possible he's always known it would come to this. Suddenly his mood changes make sense, and I realize he knew what would happen all along. He was iwaiting/i for this. I don't know how he knew, but it's obviously true. "You knew… you knew Odin was going to do this."

Loki turns away, and that's my first clue that I'm right. "Everything he does has a purpose, Darcy."

I feel physically sick. I realize to Odin, he's done nothing wrong. In his eyes he's well within his rights to use me this way. It's all a game to him… like pieces on a chessboard, and he's maneuvering each piece to suit his needs… including me (and Loki). I've never truly felt sorry for Loki until this moment… Thor too. Even more surprising, I feel sorry for Odin. They live in the heavens and call themselves gods, but they've lost touch with their humanity. I suppose that's the point of Odin's tests. Perhaps he wants his sons to be different. Maybe he realizes things need to change and his sons cannot follow in their father's footsteps. I reach out for Loki's hand and hold on tight until Loki can meet my gaze again, but I know he doesn't want my pity. "This isn't fair," is all I can whisper.

Loki's lips curl in a self-deprecating smile. "Oh but it is, Darcy. I will fail his test. I have brought nothing but shame to my father, but in this state he will not have to endure me much longer." He grows quiet for a long time, and I see the deep hurt in his eyes. It's no wonder he craves to be seen when so many have cast him aside. "You should go, Darcy. Do not concern yourself with this any longer."

I can't go. I can't leave him like this. Perhaps this is the moment I first feel what others might define as love for Loki. I don't quite know what it is just yet. It feels like I've been hit by more than a brick… more like a bus. My grip on his hand tightens, and I'm overcome with anger. The injustice of all of this fuels my rage. "I'm not going anywhere."

Loki looks at me confused, but still just as broken. "Darcy-"

I shake my head. "You think I'm just going to abandon you like this? Get it through that thick skull of yours, Loki… there are people who care about you now! Thor would do just about anything to help you. I'm not promising anything, but I swear to you… I will figure this out. I won't let Odin do this to you, Loki. You deserve better. This test is a farce!"

His eyes search mine as if he's trying to find the truth. He called me pure, and maybe I am (though there are probably some people from college that would beg to differ). All I know is I have to do what's right… and this feels right. Eventually Loki nods, hesitantly, but he says nothing. He doesn't let go of my hand and I don't let go of his.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: I blame this story entirely on my internet wife "sunny_serenity" who actually inspired me with this story while answer a meme. So Sunny, I guess this one's all for you! Thanks so much for all the feedback from last chapter! Keep them reviews coming! I LOVE IT! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part Six "We're All Just Stories"**

_The first fairytale ever read to me was "Beauty and the Beast" and the irony of this doesn't escape me. It's always been my favorite. It's not just about romance and magic. It taught me lessons like 'never judge a book by its cover' and 'it's probably not a good idea to piss off local villagers.' It gave me hope that even the worst people have the ability to change. Those kinds of lessons stick with you. You don't even realize it, but they become a part of you. Stories and fairytales, but filled with fundamental truths. Sometimes you're the beast, and sometimes you're the beauty. I think most people are a bit of both. The weird thing is, I learned something else from that story that I never even thought about before. Magic really does exist, family is everything, and at the end of the day… the good guys always win._

It occurs to me that this isn't really something I can go to my dad about. He was always the one I looked to for advice in the past, but this is so far beyond him… so I go to the next best thing. I must be desperate if I think it's a good idea to get advice from Tony Stark! I am desperate though. Thor keeps looking at me like I'm Jesus _Fucking_ Christ, savior of his little brother, and future princess of Asgard. Jane won't calm down long enough to actually listen to what I have to say about this whole thing. In her eyes Loki is probably seconds away from raping me so he can be a 'god' again, which would be kinda interesting to see considering the guy is so broken he can't even take a dump without assistance.

So I find myself arguing with some douche that Tony will want to see me, and I should be allowed to enter Stark Towers. I'm seconds away from giving him an indignant glare and screaming **'don't you know who I am?!'** just for kicks… he probably wouldn't get it. "Look dude, I don't have time for this. I get it! Stark probably gets a lot of Iron Man fangirls rushing in here with short skirts and halter tops, but I am wear neither! Tony Stark is a friend! I need to talk to him, and I swear to god I will taser you if you touch me again!"

"Hogan, what's going on?"

It's Pepper, and I let out a shout of triumph because I've met her before and at least that's something I can build on. "Oh thank god! Look… I need to talk to Stark. Please tell this man I'm a friend!" I'm kinda frustrated, and I'm using my 'angry voice' now. It's basically just like my 'pissed off voice' but an octave lower.

Pepper smiles at me, and I see understanding on her face… she recognizes me. Hallelujah! "It's okay, Hogan… she works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and she's a friend of Thor's. Ms. Lewis right?"

It takes me a minute, but it occurs to me that this is my birth father's girlfriend I'm talking too. In a few years she could be like my stepmom or something. Weird. "Call me, Darcy… please." I give Stark's… ummm I honestly don't know what he is… bodyguard maybe… a smug grin and push past him to greet Pepper properly.

He rolls his eyes, and shares a look with Pepper, and she just smiles kindly. "I'll take it from here… why don't you warm up the car. I'll meet you out in a minute." Once the douche is gone I turn fully to face Pepper and I realize just how tall she is. She's also really slender, and she's wearing these insane high heels that would probably break my ankles if I even attempted to walk in them. "He's on the top floor, just follow me."

The awkward silence as we wait for our floor gives me time to think about what it is I plan on saying to Tony when I see him. I'm absolutely no one to him. He doesn't have a clue who I am. Just because he knocked up some chick over twenty years ago doesn't make us family. Why would he care that my life is in crisis and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do? This is a mistake. I'm not even sure what I'm doing here anymore. I should have just gone back to my apartment to cry and eat chocolate in front of the TV until I could gather my thoughts together. I'm obviously spiraling. I'm not clear-headed enough to make logical decisions. Such a mistake… this is a big, BIG mistake.

"We're here." Shit!

Pepper walks out first, and I hesitate. If I leave the elevator there's no turning back. She's staring at me with a question on her lips that she won't actually ask. She probably wants to know what the hell I want with Tony. I lick my lips and force myself to exit the elevator and she's walking again, so I follow her. Tony's making himself a drink, and he's not looking up. "Seriously Pepper, I know I'm late, but again… it's _MY_ plane. I'm sure it won't leave without me!" Finally he lifts his gaze and he's staring at me. "Darcy?"

Hey… look at that. My father knows my name now. I feel special. I wave hello. "Hey… I uh… didn't realize you had a plane to catch."

Pepper clears her throat and Tony breaks my gaze to look at her. "I'll be downstairs. Don't take too long, Tony. We have a schedule to keep."

He smiles, trying to be charming. "What would I do without you kicking my ass?"

"Hire someone else to kick your ass?" she flirts. Now I just feel awkward watching this. Tony Stark is eye-fucking Pepper Potts.

"Wouldn't be nearly as fun," he assures her.

Pepper rolls her eyes and leaves, re-entering the elevator. The moment the doors close he's handing me scotch and taking a sip of his own glass. "So… what brings you here?"

The alcohol is perfect, because I could totally use some liquid courage right now. I down it fast and ignore the burn. "Odin _fucking_ screwed me over!" Okay, that's probably not the best way to start this conversation. I would never talk to my dad like this… however Tony's just my birth dad… does that make a difference? Somehow I find I don't care at the moment.

Tony blinks. "I take it this is about the whole… weird… mating bond… thing… with Loki?"

"Thor told you?!" How is he not freaking out? How is he not pissed?! My dad would be pissed! Then again… Tony has no idea I'm his daughter… so yeah… nevermind.

Tony takes a cautious step closer to me and gently relieves me of my glass before walking back to the bar to pour me another drink. "He tried too… it was a bit hard to follow when Thor and Jane started fighting with each other. I gather you're feeling a bit conflicted at the moment."

That's the understatement of the century! "Conflicted?! Try pissed… and confused… but mostly pissed! I mean, I talked to Loki and as far as he's concerned his father is just fucking with him… or testing him! It's not enough that Loki's changed… he needs to be loved too… by me… someone who was affected by his actions. Because if I can forgive him than he's truly earned the right to be given back his powers. Loki doesn't think I'll save him…."

Stark hands me my drink and I gulp it just as fast as the first one. My vision blurs for just a moment, and I barely notice the burn this time around. I can already feel the alcohol doing it's job. "Correct me if I'm off base here… but do we really _want_ Loki to have his powers back?"

"Tony, they say he has some kind of infection. He's sick… and then there's Thanos! I mean, his life could be on the line!"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I'd say your decision is already made. You can't just prostitute yourself to Loki so his bad decisions don't come back to bite him in the ass."

I'm officially horrified with this whole conversation. How could Stark ask me to be so selfish? Loki is a human being who deserves a second chance! "So you'd just stand back and watch Loki get killed?!"

Stark let out a sigh. "Look, I like the guy… really I do, but I'm just trying to make a point. Odin's the bad guy here, not you. He's the one that put you in this situation."

"But it doesn't change the fact that I'd be idly standing by while Loki's enemies tear his imortal/i body apart limb by limb!"

Tony's head fell back and he looked tired and frustrated. He closed his eyes for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to fight off a headache. "What do you want from me, Darcy?! Are you here for advice? You really think I'm the guy to talk to about this?!"

I don't think it's too much to ask. Even if he doesn't know he's my father, I at least thought he considered me a friend. "It's not like I have a lot of people I can talk to about this! Why do you have to be such a jerk about this?!" I shout at him angrily.

"I don't know what you want me to say! Yes, Odin screwed you over big time! Yes, this whole situation is messed up! I don't have the answer! Why are you even here?!"

I'm starting to wonder that myself. I never should have left the elevator. I realize now that I'm just living in a dream. Stark is a nice guy… but he's also a jackass. Even _he_ knows he'd be the worst father ever. So why am I here? Did I really expect him to know what to do? Did I really just ask Tony Stark for advice? He's not John Lewis. He's not my father. We share DNA, but what the hell does that matter? It certainly didn't matter to my birth mom? So why should that matter to Stark? "I should go." I place the empty glass I was holding on a table nearby and head towards the elevator.

"Darcy… wait… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

I shake my head, and I'm so angry at myself. I'm actually surprised! I fooled myself into thinking Tony Stark would be there for me. "Sorry to bother you. I know you have a plane to catch," I reply just before the doors close… and that's when I really break down.

* * *

I'm so distressed about my argument with Stark that I don't even notice that the door was already unlocked when I shoved my key in. I've kept it together since I left Stark Towers, but I know I'm just barely holding on to my sanity at this point. This is too much to deal with all at once and I feel like I'm facing it all on my own. I'm a big girl. I can usually handle a crisis, but this… this is so completely beyond me. I fall against my door and let my eyes slide shut. I force myself to breathe, to feel my lungs fill with oxygen, and I remind myself that my problems could be so much worse. I'm sure there's at least ione/i person more screwed up than me… there has to be.

"Rough day, Miss Lewis?"

"Holy shit!" I pull out my taser in seconds, but I'm staring at Nick Fury… the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is in my living room. This day just keeps getting better and better. "How the hell did you get into my apartment?" Wow, now that was just the stupidest question ever. "Better question… WHY are you in my apartment?!" Yup, now that was a question worth asking!

Nick calmly sits on my sofa like he owns it. His leather jacket hangs off on the side and I wonder how long he's been waiting for me. "I think we need to talk, Miss Lewis."

I swallow hard and set down my taser, but I still keep it in reach just in case. Nick Fury scares the shit out of me. The fact that he's sitting on my sofa does not help soothe those fears. "Talk? So you broke into my apartment to talk? Haven't you ever heard of a cell phone? Or maybe video chat? Send me a friggin' message on facebook! Or maybe… just maybe… you could wait for me to come into work tomorrow and leave a message on my desk that you wanna set up a meeting! Why did none of these ideas occur to you?!" Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised. These are the same people who took Jane's research… and my ipod. What the hell would they want with my ipod?! I mean seriously… overkill!

Fury is smiling at me. That can't be good. "It's come to my attention that you were the reason Odin opened up the Bifrost… he sent you something."

I should have known this would have to do with Loki and that stupid blue jewel. "Yeah… he sent me an invitation to be his god damn daughter-in-law. I was less than amused."

"It's also come to my attention that you've recently discovered your true parentage."

I really want this day to be over… like right now. "Why do I get the feeling you're not surprised about any of this?"

Fury tilts his head and stares at me for a moment, as if trying to decide how much to tell me. "His name was on your birth certificate, Miss Lewis. You really think we weren't aware that you were Tony Stark's daughter?"

Ah right… secret organization of spies… intel gathering is kinda their thing isn't it? Wow, now I just feel stupid. "I guess it would have come up during the background checks, huh?"

Nick nodded, looking slightly amused. "What? You thought we offered you a job simply because of Thor and Miss Foster?"

"Ummm… yeah, pretty much," I admit. I mean, at the time it made perfect sense.

Fury glanced down at my coffee table, staring at my 'Annie' doll. I'd taken it with me after my trip to see dad. It was old and a little worn in places, but it smelled like home. He picked up the childhood doll, a curious look in his one eye. "In the year 1942 a man name Howard Stark and Doctor Abraham Erskine conducted an experiment in the hopes of creating a super-soldier that would help them win the war not only against Hitler, but an organization named HYDRA. It was a success, but sadly Erskine was killed not long after and the secrets to his experiment were lost. Howard Stark helps build an organization which would later be known as S.H.I.E.L.D. and spend much of his life preparing his son to create a better and brighter tomorrow for us all using technology he helped develop. Fast forward a couple decades and Tony Stark is captured by a group called the Ten Rings. In order to escape… he creates the first Iron Man suit. He becomes a hero… sort of. Not long after, a young woman named Darcy Lewis runs over a being from another world-"

"Technically, Jane ran over him…" I interrupt. Fury looks less than amused by my joke.

"The same being she helps save will join together with her father and the very super-soldier Stark's father helped create to protect this planet… along with a Hulk, a few assassins, and a lot of luck. Quite a coincidence… wouldn't you agree, Miss Lewis."

I shrug. "I guess… but I'm really not sure why you're telling me all this." I mostly knew all this already, but now that I think about it… it is kinda weird how everything seems to line up. I mean, I grew up in New Mexico and suddenly I come to find out I'm Stark's daughter? Feels so completely out of nowhere for me.

Nick Fury stood, pulling out the blue jewel I'd dropped earlier when Thor told me the 'bad news.' I had forgotten all about it. He placed the jewel on my coffee table and grabbed his jacket. "I don't believe in coincidences, Miss Lewis. You have quite the legacy to live up to. We've been watching… we were always watching. You see… I make it my business to notice these little connections. My people and I are trained to see the things other people miss." Nick Fury pulls out a piece of paper that looks old and worn. It's a birth certificate, but it looks different from the one I found in that box gathering dust in my parent's basement. "I thought you might want to take a look at this."

I reach out to take the birth certificate. My name is on it, but it's totally different.** Darcy Sigyn Walsh-Sykes** I look up, confused. I hadn't even realized it before, but the last name on my other birth certificate was Lewis. "I don't understand," I admit.

"Your old birth certificate was lost, and your parents had to file for a new one. That's the original."

I look back at the birth certificate Fury gave me and shake my head, cause it looks all wrong to me. I'm still not sure what to make of this. "My mother's name was Sykes… what's with the Walsh?" I ask, and I'm a little curious about my middle name too. My middle name is Sandra… Darcy Sandra Lewis… not Sigyn. I wouldn't even know how to pronounce that. It does look familiar though, and I don't know why. I feel like I've seen that name somewhere before.

"That would be your grandfather. He was a soldier in World War Two… imprisoned by HYDRA until Steve Rogers helped free him and many others. Unfortunately, he didn't survive the end of the war, and your grandmother went back to her maiden name… Sykes."

It should creep me out that Nick Fury knows more about my background than I do. Instead, I find I'm kinda grateful. For a person who grew up without a past, this introduction to my genealogy is mind-blowing. The pieces of my past begin to connect like a puzzle and a picture is forming. I smile. "That's kind of cool," I finally say.

Fury is staring at my old birth certificate. "There's something about you, Darcy… something that doesn't quite add up, but I will say this... you belong here. You don't even see it yet, but you will soon." He walks over to me and I move out of his way so he can pass. He pauses and turns his head to look down at me, and then at the certificate. "Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

My smile fades, and I'm once again reminded of everything I've been struggling with. "No… what do you think I should do?" I ask. Good grief… first Stark and now Fury? I don't think desperation fully covers what's going on here anymore.

Fury shrugs. "Not my choice to make… Odin sent that rock to _you_."

"You don't like Loki very much, do you?"

"No… not really."

"But if I decided tomorrow to help him regain his powers… would you stop me?"

Nick Fury snorted, looking extremely amused with me for a moment. "There's two things I don't do, Miss Lewis. I don't stand for bullshit, and I don't stand in the way of fate." He just walks away after that… no explanation… just leaves.

I let out a sigh and stare down at the birth certificate, wondering why he would give it to me now. He's obviously trying to tell me something about myself… but what? "Yeah sure, just leave without answering my question. You've been delightfully cryptic as always!" I mutter to myself and shut my door, being sure to lock it. I drop back against the door and stare at my original birth certificate. I was never a fan of mysteries….

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: I won't be posting tomorrow, so this is all you get for this weekend, but you should be warned... from this point on... EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part Seven "If Fate Calls Take A Message"**

_I always loved to hear the story about the day I was adopted. My mom would tell it best. I was adopted on a Friday on one of the hottest days of the year. John and Helen Lewis walked in looking to adopt a little boy, but they found me instead. My mom liked to say she knew right away I was going to be special. She said it was like magic. She looked into my eyes and fell in love. She said it was like it was meant to be. My mom can be a little dramatic, but the story always made me smile. The way she would tell it… it was as if we'd been destined for each other. Darcy Lewis was always meant to be raised by John and Helen. My mom saw me and knew I was her daughter. My dad saw me and fell madly in love. Mom has always believed in destiny. Dad usually just goes with the flow like me. We'd nod and smile, amused by her antics and wild theories. It isn't until later that I realize she was right about that too._

I'm not usually the kind of person to put much thought in strange dreams, but this one put me on edge a little more than usual. Most of it is a fog no matter how hard I try to remember, but I was standing on an enormous bridge, cut off at its edge. Light and color glowed underneath me, and I wore a flowing green and black dress that accentuated my curves and revealed just enough cleavage to make me look especially alluring. It was nothing I'd ever be caught dead in, but I looked perfectly comfortable with my attire in the dream. I was waiting for something, but I can't be sure what. I just remember looking past the bridge at the billions of stars beyond, and my hair was blowing in the wind, curled perfectly behind my ears and down my neck.

A voice whispered to me, but it wasn't Darcy he called for. _"Sigyn…"_ he said and my lips curled as I turned back to see Loki standing behind me. He offered me his hand and I took it.

My smile grew as our eyes locked and he led me down the bridge and away from the edge. _"I'm here."_

I awoke with a start, eyes wide, and a shiver ran down my back. Dream interpretations were more my mother's cup of tea. She was the person who still believed in miracles and magic… okay, I was kinda forced to believe in magic considering I'm friends with gods of mischief and thunder. My phone is ringing beside my bed and I immediately answer, trying to shake off the dream that had unsettled me so. "Darcy?"

I didn't know just how much I needed to hear my father's voice until now. "Dad!"

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?"

I'm not sure why he's calling me first thing in the morning, but I refuse to complain when I can already feel tense muscles relax. The only thing better than hearing him would be feeling his arms wrap around me in one of his bear hugs. I always loved one of John Lewis' famous bear hugs! "Ummm… I guess things are going okay. Work has just been a bit stressful lately."

"They aren't working you too hard, are they?"

I roll my eyes and run a hand through my tangled hair. "No dad… it's fine… just busy."

"Cause if you ever need me… you know I'd buy a plane ticket this very second and fly down there. You're all I've got left in this world."

I realize then, that he probably misses me just as much as I miss him. Mom is gone and he's all alone. Part of me wishes he would fly down here and never leave, but I can't imagine John Lewis living in the city. He wouldn't know what to do with himself here. "I know, dad." I think about Loki, and I tuck my legs under my chin and wonder what my dad would think of him. I wonder what he would think of all of this insanity. "Dad?"

"What's up, kid?"

I lick my lips, searching for a way to ask the question no one else seems willing or able to answer. "If you had a friend counting on you… but it meant giving up something big… making this huge sacrifice just for them… would you do it?"

I can hear my father sigh into the phone, and I know he's wondering what I could possibly be talking about, but he won't ask. He's kind of awesome that way. "Would I do it? I guess that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On what kind of person I am."

My brows knit in confusion, and I wish I could see his face. "I don't understand."

"This friend… are they important to you?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"How important?"

I hate it when he does that, because I know exactly what he's asking and it's the question I've avoided asking myself. I guess when it comes right down to it, I'm really afraid of how I'll answer. Now my father is asking me the question I was too afraid to ask myself, and I'm not sure how to answer. I don't want to answer. "I don't know."

"Find out." That's John Lewis for you. When no one else knows what to say he can sum it up in two words. Find out. If I'm not sure what to do… and if I just don't know what I should do… then I need to find out, but that won't happen if I'm looking at everyone else. It's Loki I need to talk to. I need to figure out if he's worth it… worth the sacrifice I'd be making. My life for his… cause that's what it really feels like. My smile is faint, and a tear rolls down my cheek, but I'm not sad. I'm grateful. "You are the most loyal and compassionate person I have ever known, Darcy. I know you'll figure whatever this is out. Don't worry, kiddo… it'll be okay."

Again I believe him, and I nod even though he can't see me. "Thanks, dad."

"Anytime."

* * *

I'm staring at an empty bed trying to comprehend what the people around me are telling me. I'm scared. I only came to talk to Loki, and instead I'm greeted to an empty bed and Thor looks like he hasn't slept at all. I suppose I don't look any better. Jane stands beside Thor doing her best to be supportive, but I can tell she has no idea what to say or do. I doubt anyone would. My eyes meet the nurse, Alice… who was giving me my training to take care of Loki while he recovered from his injuries. "I don't understand how this could happen," I whisper, and there's an anxiety coming over me that I can't quite get a hold of. "Why wasn't this caught earlier?"

Alice lets out a sigh and shakes her head. "Unfortunately, we had no idea whether he was even capable of getting such a serious infection. We call it Systemic Inflammatory Response Syndrome. The chemicals in his body are responding to whatever germs entered his bloodstream. It's quite possible he was exposed to something after his surgery, but we can't be sure. His blood pressure took a major drop last night and he went into shock."

"He had a fever… last I saw him… they suspected infection."

Alice nodded. "It looks like he was rushed to the hospital in time. They have him in the ICU and he's being given antibiotics intravenously. We can only hope he recovers. Darcy… you should know it's possible vital organs were affected. He's relatively healthy, so he's got a good chance of survival… but at this point we just don't know enough about him or his physiology to be certain whether we're helping or hurting. I'm sorry."

Thor's head drops into his hands and my heart sinks into my stomach. I promised him I would figure everything out. I'm angry… no… I am fucking pissed. I want to throw something. I want to scream. I want to look Odin in the eye and tell him his son is dying… and then I want to point out who the ireal/i monster is… because it isn't Loki. I shake my head and I turn to Thor. "Are you still going to Asgard?"

Thor looks up at me, and there are tears in his eyes. All the worry I'm feeling are mirrored on the god of thunder's face. "Loki is very ill… I should not leave him."

"No… that's exactly what we need to do. We need to go. Odin should know exactly what he's doing to his son!"

"Are you insane? You'd be putting yourself in danger, Darcy," argues Jane immediately, and I see the worry in her eyes… worry and fear for me.

Thor shakes his head at me, looking alarmed. "Darcy no… please understand! This is not his doing!" I don't understand Thor's loyalty to his father. I can't even comprehend it!

"Not his doing?! No, of course not! He just throws a rock out of the sky and expects me to fix this! Loki knew this would happen, Thor! He knew! I told Loki I would figure something out! I refuse to let him die!"

Thor stood, towering over me, looking more imposing than I'd ever seen him. Jane takes a step back, eyes wide, and even she's a little nervous. "And you believe I care any less?! He is my brother!"

"And he's my friend!" I shout back, but it's so much more than that. Loki isn't just my friend. I don't know what he is. I've been taking care of him. He was my responsibility. I would do just about anything for my friends… but I waited too long. I hesitated to help Loki, and now he's in a hospital dying because I wanted to be selfish! I am Darcy Lewis. I'm a supportive friend to anyone that matters to me. I'm smart and fierce. I love sarcasm, and I will use my taser when freaked out. It doesn't matter where I came from, what my original name was, or who I'm related to… because these facts should never have changed. I was afraid to bond myself to Loki. All I was thinking about was how it would affect me, and Loki was busy fighting for his life with no hope of ever being the powerful god he'd once been. "You're taking me to see Odin… Thor… or I swear to **GOD** I will tase you!"

Thor is staring at me, half shocked by my words and the empty promise. It may have hurt him before when he was without his powers then. Now it probably wouldn't even affect him at all if I were to attack him with a taser. I don't care. He needs to know I'm serious. He licks his lips and nods. "We shall leave tonight. Return home and wait for me there. We will be using something similar to the tesseract to return to my home. I must see to Loki and inform the others of our plans." I nod, turning towards the door. "And Darcy?"

I look back at him. His eyes shine with newfound respect, and I'm not really sure I deserve it just yet. "Loki is blessed to have a woman so loyal and courageous."

I just smile back, but it's a watery smile. "Thanks Thor."

* * *

It glows blue like the jewel Odin sent me, and I can feel it's power. I don't reach out to touch this time. The last time I touched something that glowed it didn't work out to well for me. Instead I just watch as Thor carefully places it in a glass cylinder with handles on each side. I take one side and he takes the other. Our eyes lock and I'm terrified, but there's no turning back now.

"Wait! Don't go yet! Just wait please! Holy shit!"

We're in Jane's office and it's only Fury and Jane in the room, but Tony Stark is standing at the door out of breath. He's sweating like he's been running for quite some time. "Stark?" I'm not sure what he's doing here. He had a plane to catch… Fury said something about a business meeting with a base outside of D.C. and yet… here he is instead.

"Rogers just told me Thor is taking you to Asgard… are you fucking insane?"

My eyes narrow at him. "Loki is dying! What do you expect me to do?!" I don't feel like having another argument with him right now.

His eyes widen, and his hand idly taps on the reactor buried in his chest. "You really _are_ insane… Jesus…" he whispers and walks over to me.

"Shouldn't you be gone? You had a plane to catch yesterday," I point out to him.

Stark shrugged. "I cancelled the meeting." He can see the disbelief in my eyes and smiled. "I'm Tony Stark, Darcy… I do what I want."

One glance at Thor and he gives me a slight smile. Yeah… now that I think about it… he really does. "And you decide to come here to stop me from saving Loki?"

Stark frowns. "I get it… you want to save him. I was an idiot… but I did warn you that happens sometimes. I can't help myself. I just… be careful, okay? I kind of… like you… or something."

I can't help smiling, because it's the worst apology ever, but I still let go of my side of the device to pull him in for a hug. "You really suck… like you may just be the worst person I've ever met," I tell him.

He laughs and gives me a hug, but it feels all awkward and wrong. Then again, nothing about us will ever really be right, will it? I'm okay with that. I wouldn't want it any other way. "I know… sorry."

"You're forgiven… mostly," I assure him and grab Thor's device once more, taking a deep breath. "You should probably take a step back."

He looks around a bit, suddenly realizing there are other people in the room and backs away next to Fury who is giving us both a knowing stare… not a smile… just a stare. "Uh right… try not to piss off Odin too much. I'd hate for Thor to bring you back in pieces." I really hope he's joking. Odin wouldn't really do that, would he? Shit. I glance over at Thor and he seems just as scared as I am. Oh god… I am so fucked!

Thor glances at Jane, and they share one of those looks like something from a romance novel. "We will return shortly… I promise."

Jane doesn't answer. She just nods.

I decide I can't take any of this anymore, and I realize Thor's seconds from activating this device and who knows what will happen next. "Hey Stark!"

He looks at me, shoving his hands in his pockets, curious. "What's up?" He has no idea….

I nod to Thor and the blue cube glows even brighter. I can feel it's energy flow through me. It's now or never. "Guess what… you're my father. Just thought you should know in case I die or something."

His jaw drops, and it feels kind of good to mess him up like this. I consider it payback for what a jackass he was to me yesterday. I'm sure Fury can explain the whole story for him after I'm gone. I'm so glad I won't be here for that conversation. "Uh… wait… what?!"

I smile awkwardly. "Don't forget to tell Pepper." And just like that the world fades away, surrounded by light. My eyes close, blinded, and they only open when the light fades and I'm standing on a bridge just like the one in my dream. "Holy shit!"

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: I blame this story entirely on my internet wife "sunny_serenity" who actually inspired me with this story while answer a meme. So Sunny, I guess this one's all for you! Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Please keep the encouragement coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part Eight "The Thread Unravels"**

_In storybooks it's easy to identify the villain. They have the evil laugh, maybe a mustache, and no one ever bothers to tell their side of the story. You never hear about why the big bad wolf was trying to blow people's houses down. And I certainly don't remember them explaining why those wicked witches had it out for all those princesses who spent most of their life talking to animals and singing while they cleaned floors. They don't tell you that the wolf had been starving to death and needed to eat to survive, or that that witch you fear was once an innocent child herself, but somehow something happened to turn her into the nightmare that haunts little girl's dreams. In life it's never that simple. People can't be defined in two categories. Everyone has a story. Everyone has a reason for who they grow up to become. Sometimes you can still be surprised because the person you thought was a villain… might just be the hero. Nothing is black and white. There's always a heck of a lot of grey._

"My friend, it is good to see you once more."

He wore all gold, standing tall like a large statue, with skin like dark chocolate. "Thor… it is always good to see you in person."

I wasn't really paying any attention to the boys, because I was too busy trying to recover from the state of shock after laying eyes on Thor's world. Asgard literally took my breath away. It was like nothing I could ever imagine. It made Earth's most magnificent cities look like shit, and it was no wonder all these people thought they were gods. Thor led me towards his home with a wide and proud grin. The warriors three were there to greet us, and Thor pulled each one in a warm hug before pausing to greet Lady Sif. His eyes were soft when he looked at her, as if she were especially important. Lately I've caught him giving me the same look, and I realize what it is now. Sif and I… we're like his sisters. He sees us as if we were blood, and I find myself amazed that someone so wondrous and powerful could ever come to look at me like that… like family.

"Frigga is waiting for you, Thor," says Sif and her eyes glance towards me with trepidation. I wonder if she even recognizes me. "She waits for you both."

Are they expecting us? Heimdall certainly didn't seem surprised and neither do Thor's battle buddies. Thor doesn't seem surprised that they knew we were coming. His smile simply fades and he shoots me a glance. "Loki is dying. We have come to ask for the All Father's help."

That's not exactly what I have in mind, but I nod anyway. Sif just gives us both an inquisitive glance. "Do you really think he will help Loki? All have Asgard has been told that the son of Odin is to be tested."

"Oh don't worry, Loki is definitely going to pass," I assure her. I get the feeling she's not sure whether to be relived or worried by my answer.

"Then you should go… quickly," she encouraged and moved her fellow warriors aside to reveal our ride. I can't believe in a world filled with technology and magic I'm stuff forced to get on a god damn horse just to get to the palace.

"Please tell me you're joking." There is no way I'm going to get on top of a fucking horse. Hell no.

Thor just smiles, and it's the most devious look I've ever seen on his face. I didn't think it was possible. Obviously I was wrong. "Come Darcy, Loki is depending on us." I roll my eyes. Son of a bitch….

* * *

The moment we're inside and I can walk on solid ground again (_MUST RESIST THE URGE TO KISS THE FLOOR_) an older woman is flying into Thor's arms and I realize with a start that she's Thor's mother… which also makes her Loki's mother. "My son… you have returned!"

"Yes, but only briefly… Loki is gravely illl and I must not stay."

Her eyes widen with understanding. "Of course! You must see to him… you must protect Loki!" She turns, still holding Thor tight and I feel like she's sizing me up, though her expression isn't critical… just curious. "And you are Darcy Lewis."

I lick my lips and try not to stutter when I speak. "Yeah… hi." This woman is a queen… and I'm giving one hell of a horrible impression.

Her smile widens anyway, and she finally let's go of Thor. "You are to be my son's betrothed?"

I'm really not sure how to answer that, and I find I can no longer meet her gaze. "I really need to speak with your husband." My voice sounds timid to my own ears. After seeing this world, I feel woefully inadequate. No one even told me how amazing Loki and Thor's mother was. She's beautiful, and so full of strength I could never even imagine possessing myself. She oozes confidence and I am in awe of her already. "Loki's very sick."

Her smile fades just a bit as she shares a look with Thor. "Odin awaits you on the balcony. You may go speak with him while I steal away my son."

"Wait… alone? He wants to talk to me _alone_?" That was totally not part of my plan. I was hoping to keep Thor with me. He's the only thing keeping me from running away screaming at this point, because this is SO not what I expected and I have no idea how to behave in this environment. I'm from a little town in New Mexico. This place… these people… are to out of my league and completely beyond me. Now I really do feel like an ant, and I find myself wondering how I ever became friends with the princes of Asgard.

Thor moves over to me and rests his hands on my shoulders. "Speak from your heart, Darcy. Odin is wise. He will hear you."

Why is he suddenly so calm? He looked so nervous before, but now he's just like ithem/i and all the fear in his eyes seems to have faded away. I wonder if maybe I was seeing things before. I am so completely fucked. What am I doing here? What could I possibly say to Odin that would save Loki's life? "Uh… okay." Frigga gestures towards the balcony to my right, and I find it strange how empty the enormous room is. If I shouted I'd probably hear a friggin' echo. I think of Loki and it gives me strength. I'm here on a mission and I know I can't go back until I've faced my fears. I came to conquer… and that's just what I'm going to do. I swallow down the lump in my throat and walk towards the balcony. With one last glance back at Thor, he gives me a supportive smile. Frigga seems impressed. The fact that someone like me could impress her… well; I'm just not sure how to process that. I walk out onto the balcony… Odin's back facing me.

"My wife did not believe you would come."

I don't move any closer. I just stay where I am and try not to fidget. "I came for Loki." Someone has to care about him… might as well be me. Jerk!

"Of course you did." He turns slowly, and I get a good look at his face for the first time. He has one eye missing like Fury. He looks worn and old, but still incredibly strong and just… thick. The gold of his patch and his clothes give him an ancient look, but to see him now… he looks more human than any of the others I've met from this place. This man has seen some things, been through shit, and he carries those scars like no one else from this place.

"He's dying… because of you."

He lifts a single eyebrow, but looks amused more than anything. "Because of me, you say?"

"You have the power to save him."

He shakes his head. "Oh no, my dear… that power resides in you, and you alone."

It's like he's playing a game with me. I want to throw that damn jewel in his ugly face. "You forced it on me! You put me in this impossible position! Do you have any idea what this is doing to your son? Do you even care?"

His eyes darken, and I'm guessing I hit a nerve, but he doesn't shout. His voice is soft and smooth to my ears. "You believe this is a test. You believe I feel shame because of Loki's sins. You are wrong."

I pull out the blue jewel from Loki's staff. "Then why give me this?! Of all people… why me?! I'm just his friend! I haven't even known him that long, and we didn't exactly meet on the best of terms! Why would you give this to me?!"

Odin's eyes meet mine and I see pain in his remaining eye. This is a man who has lived longer than I could ever imagine. He may look old, but compared to me… he's ancient. He looks tired of it all… the living. He's a man who is living to death and I can tell. "Tell me Darcy, what do you know of us?"

I'm not exactly sure what he's asking, but I give the best answer I can. "My world… they once saw you as gods. Your stories are in mythology books."

"Not just stories. Long before your time I protected your world from a powerful enemy, the Frost Giants… Loki's kind. The war lasted many of your lifetimes. Many died. Legends of us spread like wildfire. They morphed and changed through time, but have you ever wondered where they began?"

I don't know what this has to do with anything. Loki is on my planet dying and Odin is trying to give me a fucking history lesson. "No."

His smile is faint, but there's a hint of pride. "Me."

My eyes narrow, arms folded in annoyance and I don't know what he's getting at. I'm not sure I really care. "I really don't see what this has to do with Loki!"

Odin takes one step forward, and I stiffen. This man puts me on edge… big time. He makes Nick Fury look like a fluffy bunny. "Thor and Loki's story was told long before they were even alive to tell it, Darcy. The man you met… Heimdall… he sees all things, but there are others with a sight far more reaching. He sees worlds and people and moments, but I see time. It unravels like a thread. It's ever changing, but always with a purpose… always with a destination in mind. I do not control the thread… but I do see it. It is both my gift and my curse. It serves me well as king, but I am subject to it as no one else could ever be." He leans forward just a bit, and I realize what he's trying to tell me. "The stories passed on as legends are whispers from my mouth because one day many of them would become truth. These stories must be shared. They have meaning and purpose. Do you understand?"

I see the desperation there. He needs me to comprehend his ramblings and make sense of it. I want to make sense of it. "You're telling me… you can see the future?"

His smile grows. "I see glimpses… bits and pieces, but never the whole. The day I took Loki into my arms I saw pain and anger. I saw regret and redemption. I saw both darkness and light. His life was set before my eyes, but eventually… eventually it intertwined with another. In your stories of us… in your legends Loki has a wife."

And that's when it all clicks. I realize something and I don't know how I could have missed it before. My stomach drops. My middle name… why didn't I realize? How could I miss something so big? Maybe I didn't want to see it. "Sigyn… her name was Sigyn."

He nods. "In the stories she is Loki's caretaker, assisting him through his trials though difficult for them both to bear. In Asgard she is a whisper. She is a goddess of fidelity for her loyalty and endurance. The name is spoken with awe and respect because the burden she carries is truly great, but she faces it with a courage worthy of us."

I'm scared… now more than ever. My life is not my own. This is so much bigger than I could have ever imagined. "You're saying I don't have a choice." How can I not have a choice?

He shook his head. "We all have a choice, Darcy. The things I saw when I took Loki… they could have been prevented if I had simply put him down and walked away. I could not. I knew he would bring me pain and sorrow, but he would also bring me joy. I would not deny myself that joy, Darcy. Would you like to see your joy?" He offers me his hand.

I don't want to take it. I want to run. This wasn't part of the plan. Odin was supposed to get his ass handed to him, and when I'd finished shaming him he was supposed to save Loki and take this burden away from me. I put the jewel away, slipped back into my pocket. My eyes lower to his outstretched hand and slowly I reach out and take it. My eyes shut tight, and the balcony melts around me.

The first thing I see are two boys. They are laughing and playing together, and calling me 'mom.' I call them Nari and Vali. They look just like Loki with perfect green eyes and dark hair, but I see myself in there too and it shouldn't make me so proud. Hands slip into mine and when I look up it's Loki standing beside me. He's different. His smile is wide. His eyes are no longer haunted. There is peace and joy inside me that I never even knew could exist. I didn't know I needed it to exist. I realize this is the future… could be my future if I want it to be. I feel overwhelming love for this man beside me, and those boys own my heart like nothing else ever could because they are a part of us. For two people misplaced in this world without a clear birthright… this is heaven. This is all ours… these children… our blood. It shouldn't mean so much to me, but it does. It never did before.

I gasp and pull my hand away as if burned, eyes wide as I look up at Odin. "Now you know what it's like… to be bound by something far greater than yourself. I sent you a choice, Darcy… nothing more. You came here to judge me for the gift I have bestowed upon you. Do so if you wish, but those young boys haunt my dreams… and I would rip out my heart and hand it to you if it would make these dreams a reality." He turns away from me again, and I get the feeling I've been dismissed. I'm not quite ready to go yet.

"How do I save him?" I'm shaking… why am I shaking? I keep seeing green eyes. I hear children's laughter. I can't stop shaking.

"The power is yours to command. Loki's magic resides in you. Instinct will take over if you give up control and only then will you bond your mind to his. Once this process begins it must be accomplished. Your fate will be sealed. There will be no turning back."

That's all the answer I need. I take my leave and go find Thor. I just hope I'm not too late.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: So remember that warning about sexual content... ummm... yeah, you should probably keep that in mind and hold onto something. I tried not to make it too smutty cause I tend to hate my attempts at smut, but whatever... it's rated-R for a reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part Nine "They Shall Become One Flesh"**

_You know all those girls that used to wear princess outfits and dream of large castles and having their own prince charming? Yeah… I was not one of those little girls. I wanted to be my OWN prince charming. I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to do the saving. I dreamed about tough chicks like Wonder Woman and making boys tremble before me on the playground. Don't get me wrong… I still liked watching those movies! I still had an unhealthy obsession with Disney like any young girl would, but that doesn't mean my fantasies weren't a little more unique. What can I say? I had a mind of my own._

I can't honestly believe I'm doing this, but I refuse to back down now. I hold onto the visions Odin has shown me like a lifeline. I cling to them because I get it now. It's all been leading to this. Fury said he didn't believe in coincidence. So many connections between us all like a spun web. How else do you explain this? How else do you explain me? We all have our parts to play, but most of us don't have to carry the world on our shoulders. Most of the people on my planet don't get to actually_ see_ what their purpose is. Maybe most of them don't even really have a purpose. I do. I can't just walk away from that. No panic attack this time. I'm ready.

"Darcy… are you certain?"

Thor's promised me he can transport us directly to the hospital. We don't have much time. Once he's brought me to Loki I'll be forced to create the bond, and once that process begins there is no stopping it. I just hope it's what Loki wants too. "Thor?"

He's staring at me again… in that special way. I can almost guess what he's thinking right now. He's fought so hard to heal Loki's wounds and repair their relationship. Loki still has so far to go, and it's up to me to help him get there. I'm not just Loki's last hope. I'm Thor's last hope too. "Yes?"

I lick my lips and stare at the device meant to send us home. I choose my words carefully. "Do you think I can do this? I mean… do you think I can handle this?" In a strange way I look up to Thor. I envy his confidence and determination. He can be a bit clueless sometimes, but he means well. I don't always have the answers either. Not even Odin with all his 'infinite wisdom and foresight' knows everything. Making this choice will change everything. It will change me. I know this because I can already feel it happening. It's been happening for a while now, I think. I look back on the person I was before… just an intern hoping to score some college credits. No one was counting on me then. No one had any reason to. I was virtually unimportant in every way. Fast-forward to me now. I've been to another planet. I've become friends with gods and heroes. I'm the daughter of Tony FUCKING Stark! I'm the opposite of unimportant. That makes me kind of proud. I'm finally a part of something greater than myself. "Do you think I'm ready?"

His eyes meet mine and there is no hesitation. He doesn't even pause. "You truly are a goddess, Darcy Lewis," he whispers to me.

I smile. Hell yes, I am! "Then take me to Loki." I grab hold of the other side of Thor's device and the light envelopes me as it did before. When I open my eyes I'm back, and Loki Odinson is lying pale and near death in a hospital bed. No fear. I can do this now.

* * *

It's hard to describe what it's like to have this power. Until Odin told me what I was capable of… I didn't even know I could harness Loki's magic. I perceive things differently now. I reach inside myself. It's like buying a house without ever knowing there's a million dollars hiding away in the attic. Now that I know it's there… I can feel it. I can wield it… albeit, I'm woefully unskilled. I know I'm a little rough though, and I just try my best to be a fast learner. I can see the cracks in space and time just like he could. I know how to use them and I know once I bond myself to Loki we're gonna need some privacy. I'd hate to get this started in front of Thor… that would be a bit awkward (and by awkward I mean HORRIFYING). I take Loki's hand in mine… limp and so very cool to the touch. One last look at Thor's face and I pull Loki through the cracks of space and emerge in the safety of my apartment. Loki's weight is too much for me and we fall to the floor, but his eyes are fluttering open so I push all the energy I possess down my arm linked to his and release. It's like navigating water, and I know it'll take time. His lips are dry, and his voice is weak when he speaks. "Darcy… no-"

"Shhhh!" He can't even fight me in this state. It's already started. "Look at me, Loki." His eyes search mine, so dull and without life. There's pain and pity there too, but not for himself. He pities me, and it only makes me want to help him all the more. How could I have ever waited as long as I did? With my free hand I caress his face. "Please… let me take care of you."

I lean down and our lips touch in a gentle caress at first, like breathing for the first time. The fire inside burns and I want more of him. I want _all_ of him. I can tell he feels the same way, because I deepen our kiss and his hands reach up for contact. It's nothing compared to the exchange going on through our thoughts. I can feel his struggle for breath. I feel his hardness as if it's my own, and that's just so fucking weird. I know he can feel me too. Loki's eyes widen and shudders as I press my thoughts against his, let them intertwine and expose myself in a way I never thought I could. This is what terrified me… to share myself with another person, and Loki no less! I know what this bond means. He will carry a piece of me, and I will carry a piece of him. I get some of his darkness, and he gets some of my light. How do I describe it? It's like two drops of water in a bucket. You know you'll never be able to separate them again. You can't tell where one begins and the other ends. That's how I feel in this moment. One soul, and I can't keep track of which thoughts are mine and which are his.

Our eyes flutter closed and there's desperation growing in us like you could never imagine. We've linked minds, but it's not enough. I _need _him inside me. The burning gets worse, almost painful. I can't live without him. He can't live without me. That's how it feels, and no amount of reasonableness could ever change that. It's a flash of ripped clothes and moaning. He begs, and I love it. I can make the god of mischief beg. Hands explore exposed skin, and all his wounds and broken bones heal as if they were never even there to begin with. He's a god once more, and he rolls us over so he can take the lead. I don't mind. He kisses me as if he won't survive without knowing how I taste. He touches me as if my skin is a giant magnet and he's not strong enough to pull away. He enters me with one quick thrust and it's like he's home. I never want it to end. It doesn't have to. I scream so loud it echoes in our minds. This is the bonding process. This is the moment I stop being _just _Darcy Lewis. She doesn't even exist anymore. I'm different now. Nothing will ever be the same again.

* * *

"Well… that was different." I don't know what I expected after all the sex. I guess you can't really plan for the awkward moments after. We managed to make it in the bed sometime around 3 a.m. and I'm naked under the blanket which is held securely in place. I don't know why I bother being modest now. He probably knows my body better than I do at this point. I've lost track of how many times we fucked.

Loki is lying next to me, and the look on his face would be kind of funny if I didn't feel so completely exposed right now. His eyes are wide and he's staring at the ceiling. The blanket is draped over his midsection and he's wringing his hands. He feels just as awkward as I do. I didn't expect that, but it makes me feel a little bit better. "That was a bit… intrusive," he agrees.

I can't help laughing at that, my body shaking… I honestly can't breathe for a moment. "Intrusive? We mind-fucked each other! Sex is intrusive… that was… shit… there's not even a _word _for what we just did."

"Seventeen times… you have surprising stamina."

I grin proudly for a moment. "Thanks… I work out. You weren't so bad yourself."

"I am a god," he replies as if it comes with the title. Well, there is that whole 'sex god' thing, I guess. The awkwardness dissipates and he's smiling back at me, more like himself than I've ever seen him. I don't know what happens now, but I hope it involves more sex. He turns back to stare at the ceiling and his eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. "Darcy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it? You realize there's no going back after this. We can't just break up or divorce like mortals do. This bond cannot be broken. I can still feel you buzzing inside my mind. Why give yourself to me?"

I think about telling him about the vision, but I realize that was only the final push. It was always going to be like this. This was always going to be my choice in the end. I reach over to link our hands together and feel the whispers of his mind. I decide on a simple answer for now, because I'm not quite sure how to explain it. "Why not?" I can tell he's not satisfied, and I roll my eyes. "You got me… I did it for the sex."

Loki let out a frustrated huff. "You are impossible!"

"You can literally read my mind, Loki… why do you even bother to ask?"

When I look at him, he's staring back at me with something almost like respect. There's not a lot of people Loki Odinson respects. I'm glad to be one of them. "Because… it would be rude."

"Rude?" I would laugh in his face, but that's probably just going to get me in trouble later. "You tried to enslave my entire planet and you won't read my mind now because it's rude?!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Why must everyone always bring that up?!"

"It's kind of a big deal, Loki! People don't forget things like that easily!"

"It's not like I plan on trying again anytime soon!" he argues, but I have a little problem with his wording.

"Anytime soon?! Loki!" I can tell I'm going to have my hands full with this guy….

"What?! Would it be so bad? You would be queen," he replies, with a teasing smile. I don't find any humor in his jokes. I saw first-hand what his army did, and it wasn't pretty.

I smack him as hard as I can. "That's not even funny! You _killed _people!"

His smile fades, and for the first time I think it hits him, or maybe it's not the first time. He won't look at me now and the tension returns. I know it's partly my fault. I'm in his head now, and he's been exposed to a whole new way of thinking. Thor had to go through this too. He had to learn the same lesson, but his hurt less. Loki's feeling the sting of guilt, and I know first-hand how harsh that sting really is. "I… I couldn't have known. You were just mortals then… such small minds… like animals."

I try not to think about the more outlandish stories involving Loki. "Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean, Darcy. You wouldn't think twice about forcing a dog you have _owned _to sit, or putting him out of his misery when he is ill. To my people it is the same. You are the small creatures too lost to take care of yourselves. I never saw what I did as murder… I didn't… I didn't understand then." Loki's mind grows dark and I know he's sinking, but I won't let him drown in those thoughts.

I turn on my side and rest my head over his heart, pulling him close. His arms wrap around me on instinct. "It's okay, Loki… I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't think you were _worth _saving."

Loki lets out a long sigh and tightens his hold on me. "It's not okay… but perhaps it will be one day… one can only hope," he whispers.

I let my eyes slip closed and live in this moment. Yeah… one can only hope.

* * *

I'm at the mercy of Loki, god of mischief. His fingers buried inside me, and his tongue setting my skin on fire. This is my friend… or he was, and now here I am begging him to fuck me. I think we've officially ruined our friendship. The bond glows and shines with each time we come together. I can feel how desperately he wants me. Another finger presses inside and I'm actually whining by this point. My legs open wider, and I whimper his name. It's more than he can take. He's inside me fully sheathed in seconds and I scream my triumph. Eventually our need for each other will fade when the bonding is sealed, but for now I plan on enjoying this part. I close my eyes and grab hold of something. The way Loki fucks me it's possible I may never walk again.

* * *

Loki's sleeping and there's a knock on my door. Who the hell could possibly be at my door? Thor's already promised to check on me in a few days. No one is supposed to disturb us. Our bond is almost finished, but I know it'll take a little longer before we can actually leave the house without having to deal with our… urges. With one last glance at Loki to make sure he's still resting I slip out of bed and grab a robe. It's the first time I've worn anything in at least twenty-four hours. I find that kind of funny. What's not amusing is how utterly sore I feel. I can barely walk. Jeez… I've been fucked to death….

I hear whoever's on the other side knock again, and I let out a sigh as I rush for the door despite my pain. "Jeez, I'm coming!" I shout and unlock everything before swinging the door open. Tony Stark is standing on the other side. I try to slam the door shut out of fear more than anything else, but he catches it with his foot.

"Really?!" he shouts.

Oh god… I am so fucked! I totally forgot all about Stark! I forgot about what I told him. "Ummm… nobody's home!" I curse my own stupidity, but I figure if I'm pathetic enough maybe he'll leave.

"It doesn't take a genius to know you're lying! I am a little ashamed that's the best you've got!" he replies.

More cursing follows and my mind is in a frenzy to figure out what to do next. "I'm busy! Come back later!"

"I'm sure you're _extremely _busy fucking Loki's brains out, but I'm not good at being patient!" I can almost hear his disgust. I wonder if it's at the thought of me with Loki, or the thought that it's _his daughter_ with Loki.

"I'm naked!"

"Put on clothes… I'll wait!"

Damn him! I roll my eyes. "Why are you here, Stark?"

If I keep pushing against the door I'm pretty sure I'll eventually injure his foot wedged in my door. It doesn't stop me from pressing just a little bit harder. "You told me I'm your father and then you left! That is woefully unfair and you know it! Don't get me wrong… I would probably do the same in your position, but like father, like _daughter_ I suppose! Now open the **damn** door or I put on the suit and break it open!"

I lick my lips and try to calm myself. My heart is pounding and I can barely breathe. I can sense Loki's awake now, but he won't be coming to my rescue on this one. Traitor! "Fine! Fine!" I release the door and open it once more. Tony is glaring at me from the other side, and he immediately walks inside.

"Please tell me you have alcohol in this house."

I resist the urge to glare back and walk into the kitchen to find my stash. "It's the cheap stuff."

"I'll deal," is his reply.

I pull out what I have and make us both a drink before turning to face him… my father. Shit. "Okay… might as well get this over with… how did Pepper take the news?"

Stark held my glaze looking entirely too serious. "She kind of expected for something like this to happen, but I still have to pay… and oh god will I pay." He shudders, and I can only imagine what Pepper is doing to the poor guy. It takes a special kind of woman to take Tony Stark on. Finally he shakes his head. "So… turns out you're my kid. Weird."

I frown, and my heart sinks. Oh god… Tony Stark (_the worst communicator in the world_) wants to talk. This is going to suck.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: I blame this story entirely on my internet wife "sunny_serenity" who actually inspired me with this story while answer a meme. So Sunny, I guess this one's all for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part Ten "No More Running"**

_At some point we all have to face something we've been running away from all our life. Sometimes we actually know what we're afraid of… and sometimes we don't. I'll admit I never really knew. I don't know why Tony Stark scared the shit out of me. I never knew why I was so afraid of asking the questions I had about my birth parents. I didn't even try to examine those fears that had me daydreaming about what they looked like. I used to make up stories about why they let me go. Most of the time they never wanted to lose me. Most of the time I was their biggest regret; that thing that kept them up at night, and made it difficult for them to close their eyes. Sometimes… they never wanted me to being with, and they only occurred to me at my lowest. They never regretted giving me away, and their life was better for not keeping me. Those are the day dreams that keep me running. Those are the ideas that make me feel fear._

He's staring at me. He's holding his drink in one hand, sitting across from me on a chair and just… staring. It's really uncomfortable and I find myself looking anywhere else but at him. "So… are you planning on saying something anytime soon, cause this is starting to get really awkward."

He finishes his drink and sets it down on the coffee table. "How long have you known?"

At least he starts this thing off with an easy one. "A couple months… not long."

"But you didn't tell me… even when I'd forget your name and make a giant ass out of myself?"

I nod, and refuse to meet his gaze. "Pretty much. I wasn't really sure how to tell you."

"Oh trust me… I _got _that!" It occurs to me that he's probably not pleased with the way I sprung it on him. I don't really care. "Thing is… I know now, and I'm guessing I'm supposed to do something with this information."

I shrug. "It's not like it really matters. I have a father… I had a mother too, before she died."

He's still staring at me. This may be the stillest he's ever been in his life. "Don't get me wrong, it's certainly… interesting. I mean now that I actually look at you… it's like staring at my mother. It's kind of freaky actually. You could quite possibly be her twin."

I shouldn't be so happy to hear that, but I am. I _look _like someone. I want to see her picture and show people, so they can tell me how alike we are. I want to hear stories about her incase our personalities are similar too. I want all of it! "Cool…."

"You realize I suck at this. All of it. My father barely _liked _me… well… people tell me otherwise, but actions speak louder than words-"

I suddenly want him to stop talking. "Don't worry… I'm not expecting anything," I assure him. I really don't want to hear him give a speech on how terrible he would be as a father. I already know that. It's pretty obvious. It doesn't take a genius to see that Stark isn't good with people.

He makes this clicking noise and regards me curiously. "No… I guess you wouldn't. And I should be grateful for that. I mean I should be relieved… but I'm not. I want you to expect… something."

That's finally what makes me look at him. "Wait… what? What would I expect? I'm not a child. My parents already did their part. They raised me. The little birdie has left the nest and everything."

"Yeah, glad to see you didn't fall to your death, by the way. I should probably send them a 'thank you' card."

I laugh, but it's without humor. "I'm sure dad would appreciate that!" How would that even go? _'Dear Mr. Lewis, good job with the kid. She's not incredibly screwed up or anything… nice work!'_

Tony's biting the inside of his cheek. I can tell by the face he's giving me. "I suppose we could hang out… more. Maybe I could get to know you a little better."

I'm almost impressed that he's trying. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, I guess."

"Gee, thanks! I'm overwhelmed by your enthusiasm!" he replies.

"Yours is equally overwhelming, Stark. Do you still remember my name?"

"Touché."

I smile, a genuine smile. "It's okay, Tony. I don't expect you to be perfect at this. I guess I'm just glad you want to try. It's more than I can say about my birth mother."

"About that… Fury said she's still living in New Mexico."

Oh hell no, I don't even want to go there. I stand up quickly and shake my head. "Yeah, no thanks! I think you're more than enough for me to deal with. She gave me away. Let's just leave it at that. I really don't need to know anything more."

He seems to understand, or I hope he does. He gives me a nod either way. "Okay… I'll leave it alone." I don't believe him for a second, but I'm hoping he'll, at least, leave me out of his schemes.

"Great… now you should probably know Loki's lying naked in my bed, and I kinda have some more… bonding to do before this thing is over. I doubt you wanna stick around for that."

His eyes widen and he looks sick. "Oh fuck… does this make Loki my son-in-law?"

I never really thought about it, but I find the idea of it hilarious. "I guess… got a problem with your daughter's choice in men?"

He shudders. "A big one… very big. I may actually be sick. You realize this also means I'm related to Thor. Reindeer games and Shakespeare in the park… fuck, aren't there enough drama queens in this family?"

I just smile… family. Holy shit, this is so weird. I walk him to the door, and pull him into a hug. It's awkward as usual, but I'm glad he came. "I'll see you later."

He nods, clearing his throat. "Be sure to tell _Mr. Lewis _I will kick his ass if he screws up." Ha! Loki is Mr. Lewis… nice!

"Get in line," I assure him and shove him out of my apartment. He flashes me a small grin and I close the door. Yeah… this might actually work. Who knew?

* * *

I throw my robe at Loki's face the moment I see his smug smile. "Oh shut up! Your 'daddy issues' are so much worse than mine!" I grumble and slip under the covers with a sigh. He laughs and let's my robe drop to the floor before turning on his side to face me with his head propped on one hand.

"It went surprisingly well then?"

"You know how it went… asshole."

Loki shrugged. "One would assume it went terribly considering the mood you seem to be in at this moment." I hate it when he makes sense. I'm the one that's supposed to make sense in this relationship. I decide the only way to win this argument is to cheat. I reach under the covers and grasp him, watching his eyes darken. At the very least it would keep some of that blood rushing away from his head so I can be the smartass. "That's not fair."

I grin wickedly. "Loki… I said I would take care of you… I never said anything about being fair."

"Fine… you little… minx," he growled, pulling me to him for a kiss.

"Minx?!" I laugh against his mouth. "Ohhh burn!" I mutter sarcastically.

Loki let out a frustrated sigh and suddenly there were four hands instead of two… two bodies instead of one… and when I glanced back I was looking at a second Loki pressed against my ass. My eyes widen and I turn back to the original. His grin is far more wicked than mine. "_Three _can play at that game," he whispers as the copy's mouth does naughty things to my neck.

"Holy shit… I uh… I really didn't think this through, did I?" I've learned something today. Never play games with the god of mischief… you obviously won't win… although you may enjoy losing.

Loki's mouth moves down my body to latch onto a nipple and I groan while the copy reaches around to slip his fingers inside me. Two bodies… like a threesome, but way more awesome. I have a feeling my sex life is about to greatly improve with Loki as my partner. I think I can live with that… I mean sure… it'll be hard! I may have to work out more to keep up, but I think I can _endure _this. "My dear… you really didn't," he whispers as his other hand massages my breast and the fingers of his copy begin to pump. His thoughts mingle with my own, and it's like a sixth sense is being discovered. It's an out of body experience. Loki has ruined me for anyone else. Oh god….

* * *

I never really thought sex could be fun until now. I find myself laughing and teasing, all the things I never could before. I especially enjoy poking fun at him when he's pressed inside me, because there's a brief moment when I can actually watch his brain shut off. Then the sex is over and he's holding me like he doesn't know how to let go. He looks at me as if I'm everything, and I know I look at him the same way. It doesn't make sense to me, but I can tell it's the bond that's doing this to us. Every single time we come together another layer is peeled off, and we're getting dangerously close to the gooey center. I'm afraid of what he'll find there. I know he feels the same way.

"Loki?"

"Hmmm?" He looks tired. I feel tired. We could both use some rest after what we've been doing.

This isn't the time. I shake my head and kiss his chest, closing my eyes. I'm not quite ready to share my fears with him yet. I want this to stay with me just a little while longer. "Nevermind… sleep."

My phone is ringing, and I let out a sigh. I want to ignore it. "It could be important, Darcy."

I moan and force myself to move, grabbing my cell from the nightstand and it's Jane's picture I see on the screen. What the hell, Jane?! I answer. "This _better _be important!"

"Where are you?! Please tell me you're okay!" I can hear the panic in her voice. Obviously Thor sucks at telling people what's going on.

"I'm fine… Loki's fine. Call back in like twenty-four hours… ummm… maybe longer."

"No Darcy! You don't understand!" I frown, suddenly worried, because I'm pretty sure she's about to tell me something I don't want to hear. "It's Thanos! He's sent another bounty hunter for Loki! The Avengers are suiting up, but we can't track him!"

Loki can sense my fears, and his eyes soften as he looks at me, and I'm staring back at him. "What? What's wrong?" he asks, but what can I say? I've finally figured out what I want and it could all crumble underneath my feet.

My mouth goes dry. "Loki… it's Thanos… he sent someone else after you," I whisper, and his eyes widen with understanding.

"I must go."

My stomach drops. I was afraid this would happen….

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: I blame this story entirely on my internet wife "sunny_serenity" who actually inspired me with this story while answer a meme. So Sunny, I guess this one's all for you! One more chapter… omg! I'm soooo ready for this fic to be done! Yays! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I appreciate the support so much! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

**Part Eleven "Somewhere I Belong"**

_Nothing is ever perfect in this world, but you can find something special that perfectly fits you. Maybe it's the perfect job (you've been dreaming about it since you were five). Maybe it's that perfect guy (or girl) who makes you feel different and you know your life will never be the same or whole unless they're with you. It could be anything, I guess. It's rare that we find what we're looking for in life. It's rare that we see what we want and we actually get it. People spend their whole lives building up this list of regrets… all those perfect moments they let pass by. I can honestly say everything perfect that I have… it found me. I didn't really have to search for it. It all just kind of… fell in my lap. I can't explain it and I wouldn't want to try, but I am grateful for it. I don't think I ever would have found it on my own._

My head aches like it's been hit by Thor's hammer. Like it's literally pounding, and I'm coughing because there's something caught in my throat and it takes me a minute to make sense of what brought me here. Dust everywhere, and shards of broken glass… broken brick surround me. One second Loki and I were arguing over what to do about Thanos' lapdog, and the next minute… nothing. No, not nothing. Something definitely happened, and that something pretty much destroyed my bedroom. I'm just kind of glad we were getting dressed when we were having this argument because I have a feeling the Avengers are on their way and I really don't want my birth father or Thor seeing me naked and bleeding.

I force my eyes to open to take in my surroundings. Grunting pulls my eyes from the gaping hole in my bedroom wall and I gasp as I see an armored man holding Loki by the neck. He's right across from me, pressing Loki into the wall so close to that giant hole… his feet are even dangling. Loki's eyes glance over at me, and I know he wants me to stay out of this… but it's Loki. What am I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for this monster to kill him? This jerk practically destroyed my apartment! Hell no… I am not just going to take this sitting down. Sure, I'm afraid… no, I am absolutely terrified… mortified, and every other 'fied' word in the dictionary. I still won't just back down. I won't just watch this creature kill Loki… his bluish grey skin and heavy armored outfit such a stark contrast with the rest of my surroundings. I struggle to stand, mind racing with some idea of what I could do to help.

"Thanos will be most pleased once I have brought you to him. Did you really think it so easy to break from his control, boy?!"

Loki's eyes are begging me not to move, but I refuse to obey. He glances back at the man trying to crush his windpipe. He looks pissed off. "I… am… no… boy, Annihilus," he gasps with his last strength. Fuck… Loki knew this psycho?! "I am the son… of Odin!" he shouts and I pick up the wooden chair lying beside me on the floor and smash it against the bounty hunter's skull. I know it won't do much, but it's enough for Loki to escape his grasp, and they're fighting now with me trying to keep out of the way so as not to get myself killed. The jerk who dared destroy my apartment growls angrily even as he tries to reach for Loki's throat once more, flashing a glare my way. Loki keeps him busy though.

"Ha! Do you need a girl to fight your battles for you, Loki? Just how far the would-be king has fallen!" Annihilus sneers.

Loki's eyes narrow. I stiffen angrily. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm _all _woman," I reply, and throw a brick from my broken wall at his head. It even dents his armor just slightly.

Annihilus grunts angrily, and Loki laughs. "I can attest to that… she is most definitely _all _woman," Loki agrees before sending a fist flying into the other man's face and his helmet falls off from the blow.

Loki rushes towards the bounty hunter with one of his knives, and the struggle continues. This time it's Annihilus fighting off Loki, just barely keeping himself from being stabbed in the face. They seem evenly matched and I know Loki's not quite himself just yet. His powers are weak, but maybe I can help. I focus my mind. What did Odin say? I'm a goddess. I hold power as Loki's bondmate. I harness all my energy, and the pounding in my head slows… when my eyes open there's another me standing near Thanos' bounty hunter… the projection catches him by surprise long enough for Loki to shove the blade in his shoulder and send him flying out of my building. Loki looks shocked when he glances back at me. I shrug. "We're bonded… remember?"

It seems I still have a few of his abilities… I wonder how long it will last… if it will last. Loki grins. "How could I forget?"

Iron Man is flying in the hole in my wall seconds later and I can see Thor and Captain America going after the bounty hunter who's just barely survived his fall. They look extra pissed, and I know that jerk is gonna feel the full wrath of the Avengers. He really had no idea who he was dealing with apparently. "Everyone all right?" Tony's face-piece is pulled up to reveal his face and his focus is on me as he walks over and grasps my arms. The cold metal is a shock to my system, and I watch my projection fade. Wow… that was actually exhausting.

"I'm okay… he didn't hurt me!" I assure him. I love the fact that Tony Stark is worried about me. He's practically searching my exposed skin for bruises and cuts. I know there are a few. Little pieces of glass imbedded in my skin. My lungs still feel clogged with dust particles and my throat is dry. I'll live though, and Tony seems to realize that.

"I'm just fine too, by the way," mutters Loki with a quirked eyebrow. He's dusting off his pants which are mostly ruined, and there's a small cut over his left eye. It should heal fast, but he's worn out too. Neither of us were ready for this.

Tony pauses and glances over at him. I have to laugh at the glare he's giving Loki. "Oh shut up…" he grumbles.

"Is that anyway to speak to your son-in-law?" I tease.

Stark grimaces. "I will _never _call him that. He's lucky I haven't handed him over to Thanos myself."

"Oh come now! We used to be such good friends!" said Loki with a playful grin. I can't stop laughing because this is kind of fun teasing Tony like this. My boys… such a twisted family we've become. John Lewis would be proud I'm sure. My mom would have been down-right giddy. I wish she were alive to see this… to see what has become of me. I'd like to think she would have loved this. No… I know she would have loved this.

"That was before you slept with my daughter!" argued Stark. "Friends do not sleep with friend's daughters!"

Loki frowned. "Is that really a rule?"

"It should be!"

I roll my eyes at them both. "Meanwhile, I have a giant hole in my wall… what the hell, Stark?! Couldn't you have come here before that asshole destroyed my house?" I groan. I have no idea what I'm going to do about all this. I don't know where I'll live. I'm pretty sure it won't be here. The owner of this awesome apartment will not be too pleased with me I'm sure.

"You can live in Stark Towers… obviously," Stark assured me with a roll of his eyes.

"Me too?" asked Loki.

Tony groaned. "Jesus… just… don't talk to me." I can't believe it's that easy for him. For a guy who is obviously 'the world's worst father'… he seems eager to look after me all of the sudden. Is he trying to make up for lost time? Does he feel like he owes me? He doesn't, but the way he just throws it at me… just live in his building… because I'm family… not even a moment's hesitation.

"You would do that?" It's not exactly what I meant to say, but suddenly both Loki and Tony are staring at me. They both seem surprised by my question, as if they don't even comprehend why I'd ask. In my head it all seems perfectly reasonable. Stark doesn't owe me anything, does he? He's only known about me for a few days. How is he jumping into the role of father this quickly I'll never know. It doesn't seem to fit the box I put him in… then again, Tony's always been so unpredictable.

Tony's eyes soften. "Darcy… you're my daughter," he says as if that should explain it. "You really expect me to let you live on the street?"

No… I suppose that wouldn't do. Stark's long lost kid lives in her car with an ex-villian… yeah, I don't think he'd appreciate that. I smile. "I guess not."

He doesn't seem to like my wording. "I thought we talked about this… about you… expecting things from me."

I nod, and I think I understand. Stark knows who and what he is. He knows he can be a screw up, but he's always wanted to do the right thing. I hold his gaze and I see it… the need there. He wants to do right by me. I'm grateful.

"Stark! The bounty hunter is on the run! We need you!" shouts Thor from somewhere outside and I can hear his hammer spin as he flies.

The helmet slips back down and Tony's face is gone, hidden behind his iron mask… wait… is it iron? Whatever… I can't see his face anymore. "Give Pepper a call and she'll set you up somewhere nice. I better go!" Just like that his thrusters burn and he's leaving just as quickly as he appeared… and it's quiet once again. Loki's walking towards me slowly and his eyes betray his worry.

I try to smile, but I'm not sure I can. "You okay?" I finally ask.

"Are _you_?" he replies.

I shrug, and there's a warmth I'm feeling at how easy this was… the Avengers… looking out for me and Loki. We're really like a family. When I meet Loki's gaze he finally seems to understand and he pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead. He's holding me like he's still waiting for me to disappear, especially after what we just went through. When I close my eyes I can almost reach out and touch those emotions swirling in his gut… guilt, anger, fear… so much fear. I don't know what he could be so afraid of, but I won't press it any further because I know we have time. We have time to learn each other the proper way. I try my best to reassure him the only way I know how. "Loki… I thought I was going to lose you."

It's the right thing to say and he's still for a moment, as if trying to absorb my words. "At one time it was certainly a possibility, but it appears I have a protector."

I glance up at him and smile. "Thor's your brother… of course he would protect you. You're just now figuring that out?"

His face wrinkles in confusion and he shakes his head. "Thor? My protector? No… actually, I was referring to you." For a minute I think he's joking, but the mirth is lacking in his gaze. He's dead serious. I can't believe it… I think I actually blush.

"Loki… we protect each other." I can tell it's a new idea to him, but he accepts it with a nod.

"I think I like the sound of that…."

**To Be Continued**

A/N: I kinda name drop the bounty hunter as Annihilus (who some believe was actually supporting Thanos in the Avengers movie but who knows, he's mostly known as 'The Other' and I didn't want to call him that.) Basically, Annihilus is a bad guy (often fights the Fantastic Four I think), but I'm no expert. Just saying this now in case someone throws a fit about that. *shrug*


	12. Chapter 12

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: I so appreciate all the comments and reviews! You guys are awesome! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Part Twelve "Thank God It's Monday"**

_Nothing stays still. We are forever changing and growing in this world. We hope who we turn into is something better. We hope for brighter tomorrows… even when the evidence suggests that may not happen. I can't honestly tell you what I hoped for before all this started. I guess I just wanted what anyone would want. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to find a good job. I wanted to settle down… eventually… maybe have a couple kids. I just never expected it to happen so soon. I certainly never expected for things to turn out quite the way they did. Who could ever see that coming?! Other than Odin, of course! I can't say I would change anything though. I don't regret how it all worked out. It turned out so much better than I could ever hope for. So much change, but the world really can be brighter despite the darkness. You just have to have faith. It also helps if you run over a god…._

When the final barrier that separates us is gone I'm amazed and shocked by what I realize. Loki and I… we aren't that different underneath it all. I mean sure, if you want to be technical about it… there's quite a few things I could list that make us supremely dissimilar when it comes to upbringing and personal taste, but that's beside the point. What I'm talking about is deeper than that. I discover in myself something not even I was aware of… this shame I'd worked so hard to ignore and hide away. I was ashamed because I was unwanted once, by the very person who should have loved me most. Loki's shame and self-hate was almost overpowering when I first felt it. I realized I reflected these feelings myself, but I was lucky…. I know Odin tried to be good to Loki. I could feel his love for Loki when our hands touched and he shared with me the vision that would change my life. He wanted me to fix the mistakes he'd made, because he knew his love wasn't enough. Some scars never fade.

Our lovemaking is slow (and that's exactly what it is by now… lovemaking). He takes his time to explore my body without desperation. I force him to show me his true form, and let my fingers follow the lines of his body till he's begging me to stop. I knew it would be hard for him. It was hard for me too. Everything about this feels unnatural. All our lives, experience tells us not to trust, but now we have no choice. Being naked in front of him is nothing compared to the exposing of my thoughts and soul. He gives me the same respect I show him. We take our time and accept each layer the best we can.

Some things are harder to deal with than others. He refuses to believe that he's not somehow 'wrong.' The hatred he has for the Frost Giants is overwhelming, and it takes everything I have not to buckle under the pressure. I refuse to believe they're all monsters. Loki isn't a monster, and that's all the proof I need. Loki refuses to agree with my political stand. He thinks democracy is a waste of time, and that our world will never work together unless we come together under one government. He admits he doesn't feel fit to be the person who makes this change, but he thinks someone should step up. I think he's nuts. Humans are capable of anything, and it's an argument I use often.

Eventually his blue skin fades and the lines fall flat, and I see green eyes replace the deep red. I'll admit they look almost demonic, but it's softened by the beautiful blue of his skin, and the creative ridges that cover his body. I don't mind him either way, but I want him to be comfortable… and I know he prefers his Asgard form best. That kind of self-hatred doesn't just go away. It may never completely go away, but I put it on the list of things we'll work on together.

Loki slips inside me like we were made for each other. Our bond allows us to predict what the other wants and needs. I know how much he loves it when I gasp his name (how it turns him on), and he knows exactly how to move. I don't think I've ever been with anyone who could hit that spot ievery fucking time/i. It's epic…. It's new, but we fuck as if we've been doing it for years. I laugh when he demands I beg him to fuck me. He's such a weirdo, and he won't give me what I want until I've stroked his ego. Ugh….

We come together, and he's filling me up, and I'm milking him dry… I've never done this without a condom before. It's different now though, cause he's the last man I'll ever be with. I can't believe that doesn't freak me out. Loki's lying spent on top of me, and I hold him close and kiss his shoulder and neck. "Darcy… I love you," he whispers. I know he means it. He's seen everything now.

I smile. "I love you too." I didn't think I could or would… but I do. I love him so _damn_ much.

* * *

"I don't like being handing things… especially by the bastard that's fucking my daughter," grumbles Stark, and Pepper rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry, Loki… he'll get over it eventually," she assures him as Loki hands her the wedding invitation, and she immediately gives it to Tony. I can't help but laugh at how completely ridiculous this man is. Like honestly… he's such a friggin' wacko! I really hope I don't develop anything weird like that later in life. "So wow… I can't believe you guys are going to make it all official!"

"Yeah well, I mean… we consider ourselves married, but we wanted everything to be legal… especially since I'm kind of… pregnant." I shrug while Loki stares at Tony in amusement, watching him open up his invite. He already knew we were planning a ceremony on Earth, but it feels kind of awkward because I've asked my father to walk me down the aisle instead of Tony. I've got something special in mind for him.

Pepper's eyes widen. Tony's hand clenches the wedding invite just a little too hard. "I'm sorry… did you say pregnant… as in knocked up?"

Loki looks way too pleased with himself. "Darcy has told me it will be a boy. Congratulations… _Grandpa_!"

I love the fact that Stark goes pale and he's backing up towards his couch. "I think I need to sit down… Pepper… I need a drink! Scotch! Lots of scotch!"

She hurries off to fetch him his drink and I plop down beside him and pat his back for moral support. His head has dropped in his hands and I know this is going to screw him up for a good while now. I was ready for this. Odin's vision is coming true. Poor Tony has had a very big year. "We want you to be the godfather too… you and Pepper."

One eye peeks up to look at me, and he gives me a nod. I always manage to soften that heart of his. Loki is still having… performance issues! Ha! Eventually, he'll dig his way into Stark's heart too. It'll just take time, I guess. "I'd like that… but this kid is NOT calling me Grandpa… EVER!"

"Uncle Tony then?"

He makes a face, but sighs. "Better…."

Pepper hands him his drink and he gives her a grateful look as he takes it down like a shot. His girlfriend is on the other side rubbing his shoulder and smiling in amusement. "Easy… we wouldn't want you blacking out so soon. They just got here!" Stark is such an alcoholic sometimes and I am too, honestly. We have that in common. Like father, like daughter… I suppose.

When I look back at Loki his smile is gone, and he's staring at me. I know he's having one of his 'moments.' I'm slowly getting used to how he thinks, especially as those thoughts drift into my mind. Randomly he'll just pause and have moments of realization… usually regarding just how lucky he is to have me. I won't argue with his logic. I give Tony one last supportive pat and walk back over to be with Loki. "Alright seriously… I'm hungry! I thought we were coming over for dinner… where is the food?!"

Pepper laughs. "Tony wants to go out. I think I know the perfect spot! This is huge… we've got to celebrate!"

* * *

I can't stop laughing as I watch Thor drop piles of clothes onto my couch with a wide and excited grin. Jane is rolling her eyes at him, and I honestly wonder how she could ever take him seriously. "Ummm… what is all this?" I ask.

"These are clothes from Asgard! My baby clothes! Since you are to birth a son I felt it was important that you have clothes worthy of a prince of Asgard!"

I'm almost positive I saw armor in that pile. I let out a snort. "Oh god…" and I see it! A tiny toy hammer. I pick it up and laugh, showing it to Jane who is practically shaking with amusement. "Loki would kill me if I gave this to our son… he would literally kill me."

"I am his uncle! It's a gift! Perhaps one day he too will be worthy of wielding Mjollnir!" he insists. I still can't pronounce the name of his hammer. I don't even try anymore.

It's a rattle… I realize, and put the tiny hammer aside. "I'll uh… see what I can do."

Thor looks pleased that I've given in so easily. Jane and I can't breathe. We're laughing too hard.

* * *

I give birth on a Monday. It's four in the morning and I have to be taken to Asgard for the birth because of our son's Frost Giant heritage. If not for the bond, and powers I've been granted from Loki's jewel, I probably wouldn't have even survived the birth. As it is… I'm screaming my head off (in the worst pain of my life), but then there's a little baby boy in my arms. I call him Nari, and I realize as the blue of his skin turns pink that he has green eyes like his daddy. Odin stands nearby, and I can feel the intensity of his gaze. I hand him Nari and it's like I've just given a homeless person a billion dollars in cash. He let's out a breath and gives me his thanks. I know he's thanking me for much more than Nari.

It's immediately obvious that Nari is just like his daddy. Loki's so awkward with him sometimes, but eager to learn. The man won't even let me get up in the middle of the night when he cries. He's determined to be a better father to this child than Odin was for him. I keep telling him that probably won't be too hard, but he wants to go above and beyond. That works just find for me. I enjoy watching Loki rock Nari to sleep, and he doesn't even realize how his eyes grow soft when staring at his son. He doesn't even notice how gentle he is… and I can't quite believe this is the same man who once tried to take over the world.

It takes me months to recover, but eventually I'm well enough to get back on track for the wedding. We have it in New York, and there are cameras everywhere! Tony Stark's daughter… that's all anyone else can see, but I don't mind so much. Loki and I are already married. This ceremony isn't quite as special as the vow we've already made to each other in private. When they pronounce us 'husband and wife' Nari let's out a happy laugh, and everyone smiles at my baby boy. It's like he knows something important just happened. Loki can't resist taking him from Pepper as the three of us walk back down the aisle together as a family.

Oh… did I mention? We got married on a Monday too. It seemed fitting somehow.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

The Darcy Lewis Story

Author: daxcat79

Rating: R

Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Non-Explicit Sexual Content

Summary: We've heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy's story… until now.

A/N: I just wanna thank everyone again for all the support for this story! I really appreciated it! You guys were great, and very encouraging to me! I hope you enjoy the end of this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_I want this story to end on a Thursday… get it? Thor's day? Ha! Yeah… it's definitely one of my favorite days. You see, this story isn't really just about me. It's about a lot of things. It's mostly about discovery though, I guess. In a lot of ways I discovered myself the day I got that call that my mom died. I discovered just how important my parents were to me. I also discovered a new family I could add on to the old. I discovered friendship and love. I even discovered what's waiting for me in my future. Loki and I… my bondmate and my soulmate… I've come to love him so much since we came together... we moved into Stark Towers. We also spend quite a bit of time in Asgard. Odin's grateful for this… especially once I learned I was pregnant with child number two. Thanos soon discovered that coming after Loki meant facing the full might of Earth AND Asgard. He's yet to show his ugly face… or send any other goons our way. Loki and I have bigger problems anyway. You know how it is… with family and all._

"Ready or not! Here I come!" It's just like the vision Odin once showed me all those years ago, but so much better. I see my boys… Nari and Vali running like mad across central park with bright green eyes… and I also see Loki standing by my side. His hand slips into mine and our thoughts mingle together on instinct. I also see something else that wasn't in the vision.

Tony Stark and Thor are rushing after my boys. Stark still refuses to let the boys call him 'grandpa,' but no one seems to care that he isn't really i'Uncle Tony.'/i Thor has been teaching Vali how to fight. Nari's more interested in technology, which officially makes him and Stark the best of friends. Pepper and Jane are sitting on a bench nearby probably complaining about their 'men' and wondering how much longer they'll put up with them… my guess would be forever. They're far too lazy to look for anything better.

Nari screams as Stark tackles him, and immediately abuses the poor boy (tickling him till he can't breathe). Meanwhile Vali decides to go on the defensive and climbs a tree so he can jump onto Thor's back. I can't help laughing as Thor pretends to be beaten and collapses to the ground. Vali celebrates his victory with a loud cry and rushes off to save his older brother from Tony Stark.

"Leave my brother alone, you vile mortal!" Vali shouts and suddenly the boys turn against Tony.

"Hey! Easy! I'm not as young as I used to be… ya damn buttheads!" grumbles Stark.

"Uncle Tony just cursed!" Vali tattles.

Loki and I share a sigh. We should probably go save Tony before he ruins our children more than he already has. "Don't worry, Vali… I'll make sure Tony's punished," Pepper assures him with a playful grin.

Tony immediately perks up. "I like the sound of that."

I shudder. "I don't!"

"Can we watch?" asks Nari (oh god… he's so very innocent). Loki's laughing and I shove him.

Pepper's gone red and Tony flashes us a grin. "Trust me, kid… you have no idea what you're asking!" He takes advantage of Nari being distracted to pull him back to the ground and Vali jumps on Stark's back.

Thor is just sitting there ignoring Tony's calls for assistance. "You are on your own my friend!"

Eventually pull my boys off of Stark, and we eat ice cream and feed the birds bread Jane's brought. Loki entertains Nari by making them appear and disappear. This is one of the good days, and there's so many more to come. This is my story, but it's not really the end. I still have so much to look forward to. I still have so much to learn. I will say this about my life… it's not boring. It hasn't been boring for a very long time, and as I lean into my husband's arms I can't help but laugh. "I can't believe I get all this because of six lousy college credits!"

**The End**


End file.
